


Чорний Простір

by Estell_Greydaw



Series: Чорний Простір [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other, Space Battles, Space Opera, Space Pirates, Space Stations
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw
Summary: Невелика монозіркова держава, яка зветься просто Республіка, лежить дуже далеко від Старої Землі. Колись давно ця система була заселена переселенцями зі слов'янських країн, основну частину яких становили українці, білоруси та поляки. Ці люди знайшли багату на придатні для життя планети систему і побудували в ній розвинену державу. Але життя не таке й легке, бо неподалік розташувалася велика Усамська Порта - напівфеодальна і дуже агресивна держава. Республіка вимушена постійно боронити свої рубежі.І допомагають їй у цьому люди з Братства Запорогів.





	1. Частина 1

1.  
Хмару з пилу та диму було видно здалеку. Вона вкривала Білу Скелю, немов паранджа усамську жінку.  
Першою це відкоментила Пріська, якій нема було що робить і вона вилуплялася в оглядовий екран своєї каюти:  
― Шо то за нах ваще?! – зойкнула вона й прилипла до оглядовика, накручуючи на ньому різкість.  
Той «нах» міг бути чим завгодно – починаючи з простого шахтного викиду й закінчуючи вибухом термоядерного реактора… або падінням великого метеориту. Прісьці так і не вдалося зрозуміти, що то таке, і вона кинулася прожогом в рубку.  
В рубці Данило та тьотя Роза з тривогою та подивом розглядати це явище, намагаючись зрозуміти, що ж воно таке. На їх екранах прямо на відображення накладалися характеристики, які виводив бортовий комп’ютер.  
― Нема фону… Пил з поверхні та продукти вибуху, - пробурмотів Данило. ― Господи, тільки б не хутір… зв’язку нема…  
― Таки не хутір, - авторитетно сказала тьотя Роза, тицьнувши товстим пальцем в екран. – Органіки нема. Шахта рвонула, схоже.  
― Шо там могло рвонути, Розо, я тебе просю, ― Пріська, спритно хапаючись за леєри, піднялася до пілотського ложементу. ― Фігдостаніум ? Та хріна з два. І бадабумка це не може буть, вона в його здобуванні не використовується. Це метеорит захерачив.  
― Закрийся, Прісько, ― крізь зуби проричав Данило. ― Закрийся та мерщій у свій відсік, сідати будемо. Посадковий промінь не працює, вручну доведеться.  
Пріська відправилася в машинний, але наостанок огризнулася:  
― Не «Пріська», а Прісцилла, скіки можна повторювати, нах!  
―А ну зась звідси!!! – гримнула Роза, і Пріська щезла. Роза перемкнула керування кораблем на себе, і на час посадки її накази стали пріоритетними. Данило дублював, хоча досі жодного разу йому не доводилося не те що виправляти дії Рози, а взагалі торкатися сенсорів управління, поки тьотя Роза царювала за пілотським пультом.  
Миттю розрахувавши посадку, Роза взялася до справи, і «Мавка» пірнула в загадкову хмару.

То був не хутір, і не була шахта. На цьому гарні новини скінчилися.

2.  
Похмуро дивлячись з-під піднятого на лоба візора , Данило рішуче підійшов до голови і взяв того за грудки:  
― Казали ж тобі, старий дурню – треба рейлган купувати. А ти квохтав: «дорого, дорого…». А ось це все – це як, набагато дешевше, га?  
Голова безпорадно озирнувся, але ніхто не поспішав на захист. Всі старанно робили вигляд, ніби дуже зайняті прибиранням розгромленої адміністрації. Голова тяжко зітхнув і мстиво відповів:  
― Та хіба ж я був проти… Це громада вирішила, що дорого!!! З вас хіба ж можна витрясти грошей на що хороше…  
Довкола почулися покаянні зітхання. Хтось белькотнув гірко:  
― Так хто ж знав… начебто ж мир з усамами…  
― Еге ж, мир… в дупі я такий мир бачив… ― відгукнувся ще хтось, невидимий за поваленими стелажами. ― Жінок з дівками увезли, видобуток вимели, та ще й касу потягли… курви.  
Данило поставив голову на ноги, той ляпнувся у своє потерте крісло. Відразливо скривився, кинувши погляд на спотворену нападниками картину білоскельського художника Тараса Могили «Подвиг Мар’яни Білецької у битві при Альтаїрі-4». З-за стелажів вийшов височенний чолов’яга з буйними кучерями, теж скривився, подивившись на картину. Із сусіднього відсіку вийшли ще двоє. Інші продовжували робити вигляд, ніби нічого не чують.  
Данило звернувся до кучерявого:  
― Петре, як все сталося?  
― Та як… вивалилися ці тварюки з гіперу прямо поряд з Білою Скелею, одразу довбанули метеоритом з рейлгана в посадковий майданчик. Ми зрозуміли, що це дупа як вона є, і всі сховалися у шахту, ледве встигли. А ці… сам бачиш. По хатах пройшлися, що цінного було – свиснули, в конторі все розгромили, що не вкрали – те зламали чи спаскудили, тьху… це ж треба, і не ліньки ж було комусь картину розмальовувати… Добре, що Тараско зараз не дома… Ну й архів зламали, тому що в них повний список жителів був. І стали за списком вимагати видати всіх жінок, кого назвуть… Ну, ми ж у шахті зачинилися, сказали їм, щоб йшли нахер. Так ці гади пригрозили, що в шахту ядерною торпедою довбануть. Ну, Маруся моя вирішила, що подітись нікуди… або жінки в рабство, або всі відправляться під три чорти. А так хоча б діти вціліють. Ну й вийшли наші жінки… ми їх затримати намагалися, так Маруся – ти ж знаєш мою Марусю – взяла відбійник, пообіцяла першого, хто заважатиме, забити…  
Петро витер кулаком сльози. Данило стояв немов кам’яний, не маючи сил зрушити з місця. Голова додав:  
― І весь фігдостаніум забрали… весь видобуток за три місяці, ми вже його до відправки підготували, так ці вилупки, курва їх мати, контейнери вантажать та сміються, спеціально нам транслювали… мовляв, спасибі, що спакували, працюйте далі, ми через піврочку за свіжинкою прилетимо…  
― Суки… - зітхнув Петро. Тут роз’їхалися двері і в контору, цокотячи магнітними підборами, зайшли четверо чоловіків у шахтарських комбезах. Побачивши голову, спрямували до нього:  
― Семеничу!!! Семеничу, комп вже паше? ― поцікавився один з них, якого Данило не знав.  
― Та начебто, а тобі нащо? ― голова втомлено скинув зі столу мотлох, тицьнув долонею в панель запуску. Над столом розгорнувся вірт-монітор, і з нього привітно посміхнулася пікча старовинного штінта .  
Чоловік у комбезі промовив:  
― Та той… розлучення оформити.  
В конторі запанувала тиша. Всі – і Данило, і голова, і Петро, й інші – втупилися у візитерів.  
― Розлучення? – здивовано перепитав Семенич. Чоловік закивав:  
― Ну, так. Шлюбна агенція у жонатих запити не прийма…  
Договорити не встиг: Петро коротко замахнувся і кинув у нього касету мем-кристалів. Важка циліндрична коробка вписалася точнісінько в роззявлений рот бажаючого розлучення…  
Голова завбачливо сховався під стіл – ледве встиг, і почалося.

3.  
Дешевий колоїд страшенно щипав, але то була незначна дрібниця. В Данила пекельно боліло на серці від думки про те, що його кохана Оксана тепер усамська рабиня. Ні для кого не було таємницею, навіщо усамським рейдерам знадобилися жінки Білої Скелі. В Порті заведено багатоженство, а на периферії до того ж завжди відчувалася нестача жінок – розбещені усамки центральних планет не мали ніякого бажання їхати в дикі провінційні поселення. А рабині – це дешево і вигідно. Калим сплачувати не треба. Перед рідними жінки відповідати не треба – хочеш, бий, хочеш – убий, ніхто нічого не зробить. Та ще й на інше – медичне страхування, наприклад – витрачатися не треба.  
― Не смикайся, зараз скінчу, - Олекса поклав на останнє садно клаптик псевдошкіри й щедро залив колоїдом. ― Все, гуляй. Хто там далі?  
На вільний стіл заліз Петро. Олекса продовжив незворушно обробляти рани, а своєї черги очікували ще шестеро учасників жорстокої бійки, яка розгорнулася в конторі. Роботи було повно, але Олекса Довбиш ніколи від неї не бігав. До того ж зараз на Білій Скелі він був єдиний лікар. І лікаря, і медсестру забрали усамці. Оксану Чайку і Лєлю Довбиш… Тут до Данила нарешті дійшло повною мірою, що він у своєму горі не один. Олекса сестру любив не менш, ніж Данило – Оксану. Та й Петро, й інші… хай і знайшлися такі, для кого дружина – лише співробітник, з яким за контрактом можна трахатися, але для більшості білоскельців втрата була невимовно тяжкою. І Данило насмілився.  
― Ось що, хлопці… Ви як знаєте, а я думаю, що жінок треба рятувати.  
― І що ти пропонуєш? – похмуро відгукнувся один з тих, хто чекав у черзі. ― Владі скаржитися? А чим доведемо, що то усами? Без залізних доказів ніхто флот не відправить… у нас же ніби мир… Вони, звісно, заяву приймуть, шукати почнуть… але… поки те, поки се… жінок устигнуть розпродати по всій Порті…  
― Навіщо владі? – Данило стиснув і розтиснув кулака. Приварена колоїдом псевдошкіра на кісточках натяглася, засаднила, але вже менше. ― Сам же кажеш – влада робитиме по закону... А ось запороги… зовсім інша справа. Вони міжнародними угодами не обмежені й закон розуміють по-своєму.  
Запанувала тиша. Всі дивилися на Данила, лише Олекса продовжував працювати. Він же першим і заговорив:  
― Чи захочуть?  
Питання було непростим. Республіка мала потужний флот, навіть дуже потужний, як на однозіркову державу. Але постійна загроза з боку такого великого й сильного ворога, як Усамська Порта, змусила Республіку та її народ вдаватися до різноманітних хитрощів – адже силами одного лише флоту захиститися було непросто. Хай усамам для нападу треба було спочатку перейти Чорний Простір, але все ж їхній флот був надто великим, і перемога у прямому протистоянні давалася Республіці надто важко. Усами могли дозволити собі втрачати ескадри кораблів та десятки тисяч людей, а республіканці – ні. І тоді виникло Братство Запорогів. Система Ярили була оповита широчезним і досить щільним поясом астероїдів, який називали Порогами. Тут жили здебільшого шахтарі та фермери – нащадки відчайдушних людей, які оселилися на цьому фронтирі заради заробітку, а потім звикли до такого життя. Жити тут було небезпечно не тільки через важку працю, а й через набіги рейдерів та піратів. І з часом у зовнішній частині цього поясу, на кількох карликових планетах та великих астероїдах виникли неформальні воєнні бази, які не належали до флоту Республіки. Їх називали Засіками. В Братство вступали дуже різні люди, об’єднувало їх лише одне – вони не любили Усамську Порту і не втрачали нагоди їй добряче натрусити перцю. Влада Республіки, користуючись тим, що формально Засіки не вважалися її частиною, закривала очі на витівки запорогів, а на всі претензії Порти розводила руками: «мовляв, а що ми можемо вдіяти – Пороги мало досліджені, ми їх не контролюємо, хтозна, яка наволоч там серед астероїдів ховається, всіх не переловиш, хочете – спробуйте самі». Порта не прагнула «пробувати сама» - дуже накладним було б це діло. А з часом Братство ще й отримало статус Вільного Озброєного Формування, тобто з точки зору загальних законів Галактичної Співдружності було своєрідною юридичною особою з напівдержавним статусом.  
Республіка охоче користувалася послугами запорогів (навзамін розраховуючись озброєнням, припасами, грошима та іншим), але… чи стануть запороги допомагати якимось там шахтарям, з яких й узяти нема чого?  
Данило рішуче хитнув головою:  
― Треба спробувати. Ну… ви як хочете, а я спробую.  
Олекса закінчив латати останнього пацієнта, сунув руки в мийку-дезінфектор і, не обертаючись, сказав:  
― Я з тобою. І Роза теж не відмовить.  
― А Пріська?  
Олекса здвигнув плечима, мовляв, «куди я, туди й Пріська». Петро скуйовдив свою шевелюру і сказав:  
― Я з вами.  
І тут інших прорвало. Залунали вигуки: «І я!!! І ми!»

4.  
Бажаючих «таки отримати ще проблем на свою голову», як висловилася Роза, набралося багато, майже все населення Білої Скелі, що залишилося після нападу – дев’яносто вісім людей. Всі напхалися в зал для зборів, який до того востаннє бачив таку кількість народу під час виборів голови чотири роки тому.  
Данило, тьотя Роза та Олекса стояли на сцені біля проекторного екрану, поряд нервово тупцяв голова з планшетом у руках.  
Роза подивилася на натовп й тяжко зітхнула.  
― Щоб мені так жити… Світ ще не бачив таких негодящих вояків… ― пробурмотіла вона так голосно, що її почули в усьому залі. Здійнявся галас, і голова змушений був натиснути кнопку дзвоника, щоб встановити порядок. Однак люди не вгамувалися, а Петро, що стояв у першому ряді, похмуро поцікавився:  
― Пробачте, пані, вам звідки знати, годящі ми чи ні?  
― Синку, повір, Роза таки знає, що до чого, ― пілот майже материнським поглядом позирнула на здоровенного Петра. ― Двадцять п’ять років у воєнному флоті не минають марно. І от що я маю вам сказати, пані та панове… ― тут в її голосі прорізалися жорсткі офіцерські нотки. ― По-перше, всім дітям звідси вийти!  
Підлітки почали галасувати, і голова знов ввімкнув бридкого дзвоника. Стало тихо, і Роза, вже м’якіше, пояснила:  
― Діти, я все розумію, у вас забрали сестер, матерів, тіток та подружок. Але шоб мені так жити, якщо тут нема кому за ними піти, крім вас! Хай дорослі тітки та дядьки цим займуться, а ви – мерщій до дому!  
Хтось дзвінко вигукнув із заднього ряду:  
― Е, ні, ми хоча б послухаємо, що ви тут будете вирішувати! І взагалі, як працювати – так дорослі, як воювати – так діти…  
На підлітка зашикали, і Роза продовжила:  
― Ну, по-друге, в кого дітлахи дрібні – теж нікуди не підуть. Досить і того, що діти без мамок залишилися, не вистачає ще й таток втратити.  
Зачекавши, поки народ перетасується згідно з новими вимогами, Роза знов узялася за сортування:  
― Тепер, щоб ви розуміли, хай ті, хто не служив і стріляти-воювати не вміє, теж на задній план відійдуть… От. А з усіма іншими ми й будемо таки щось вирішувати.  
Після цих перестановок біля сцени зібралися тридцять дві людини – двадцять чоловіків і дванадцять жінок, які не потрапили в полон через свій вік або фізичну невідповідність. Це були здебільшого биті життям тітки віком більше шістдесяти років (хоч завдяки пролонгу виглядали не більше ніж на тридцять), або такі, що мали серйозні «вади» з усамської точки зору – кібербіонічні імплантати та протези.  
― Отже, так, ― Данило вперше за всі збори узявся до розмови. ― Всім нам разом пертися до запорогів нема сенсу. Ви збирайтеся та тихцем рушайте до Чортомлицької Засіки, чекайте на мене там. А я… спробую дізнатися, куди повезли жінок.  
― А як ти збираєшся про це дізнаватися? – поцікавився Петро. ― Так тобі усами й зізнаються…  
― Полечу на Кафу, розпитаю там. Самі розумієте, повз Кафу ці вилупки все одно не пролетять. Через легальний коридор вони ж не летітимуть… а Кафа – єдиний шлях для кораблів з великим вантажем. Сумніваюся, що вони попруться прямо через Простір у Порту повз Кафу. Так що я спочатку на Кафу, а потім спробую розвідати дорогу крізь Простір в обхід маяків.  
Запанувала повна тиша. Білоскельці, звісно ж, не зналися на космонавігації, але їхніх шкільних пізнань з цього питання вистачало, щоб розуміти: Данило збирається піти на великий ризик. Чорний Простір – це область гравітаційних та просторових аномалій, яка лежить між Портою та Республікою. Рух через цю область був можливий лише за гіпермаяками, розташованими в зонах нормального простору… хоча подейкували, що можна піти й в обхід, якщо мати навігаторський дар прокладати шляхи без маяків. Хтось же поставив перші маяки, так? Данило такий дар мав, але все одно задумане ним – майже самогубство.  
― Добре, ― сказав Петро. ― Ну що, не тягнімо свиню за хвіст. До діла. Семеничу, ми вантажівку одну заберемо.  
― Котру? ― втомлено поцікавився голова.  
― «Синичку». Вона маневровіша, та й рейлган на неї встановити можна.  
― Та де ж ти його візьмеш?  
Петро хитнув головою:  
― Та може, запороги дадуть…  
― Та шо там того діла, нах, ― виперлась з-за Олексової спини Пріська, яка до того мовчки спостерігала за, як вона висловилася, «епік драмою». ― Я вам шо, просту рейку не зліплю? Фігня питання. За півдня збацаю, у вас тут залізяччя годящого дохеріща. Круть буде не дуже, але дірку в усамському пепелаці зробити можна буде. Тому шо вони свої пепелаци не руками, а дупами збирають.  
Так і вирішили. Пріська, дуже задоволена собою, понеслася збирати самопальний рейлган. Голова, засмучений усім цим, заходився виписувати відпустки усім, хто зібрався у похід – як він сказав, «лад у всьому має буть». Разом з тим почав нарешті оформлювати заяву владі про напад рейдерів та викрадення людей, і доповідь у страхову компанію про збитки та руйнування. Данило поплентався до себе, в свою маленьку квартирку, де, не роздягаючись, упав на ліжко.  
Він був людиною космосу, багато часу проводив у експлорерських контрактах… але завжди відчував потребу мати якусь хатину на «твердій поверхні». Власне, його помешкання на Білій Скелі належало йому з дитинства за правом народження. І раніше тут було доволі стерильно, поки не з’явилася Оксана, яка внесла в цю стандартну квартиру затишок і тепло. Ось і зараз… на столику стояла ваза з блідо-рожевою квіткою, принесена, звісно ж, з оранжереї, у куточку-вітальні на диванчику лежала гаптована подушка… а під ліжком стояли її домашні капці. Данило міцно заплющив очі, намагаючись не заплакати.  
Олекса зайшов до нього через півгодини. Поставив на стіл поряд з вазою флакончик і пластик з вітамінізованою водою:  
― Дві зараз, дві як прокинешся.  
І пішов. Данило не хотів пити антидепресанти, але все ж таки примусив себе видлубати із флакону дві капсули й проковтнути їх. Попереду багато всього. І треба бути у формі… хоча хотілося вилити біль та лють, дуже хотілося. Данило заїхав кулаком по пористій обшивці стіни, і різкий біль у розбитій до того руці швидко його протверезів. Він роздягся і поліз у душ. І поки він там стояв під прохолодною водою, що пахла антисептиком, прийшло заспокоєння, і в нього почав визрівати план подальших дій.

5.  
Нейтральна територія Кафа, а якщо точніше – планетоїд ВВХ-2000-08-12-17 – вважалася найкримінальнішим місцем у цьому квадранті і в усьому Конгресі Фронтиру. Тут знаходила притулок і почувалася вільно всіляка наволоч, тут був рай контрабандистів та торговців, які не страждали надмірною порядністю; тут можна було купити будь-який заборонений у цивілізованих системах товар і продати – також. Тут навіть не працювало правило «в кого бластер – той і правий», тому що бластери тут були у всіх. Сякий-такий порядок на Кафі підтримував місцевий мер, якого обирали раз на три роки, причому вибори зазвичай проходили дуже криваво й гучно. Останні років тридцять тут постійно вигравав вибори такий собі Хуліо Курвин Син, чоловічок бридкий і абсолютно без принципів, але він мав доволі велику банду попихачів, завдяки чому і тримався. Його банда виконувала роль місцевої «поліції» і стежила за виконанням небагатьох місцевих правил, за що мер взамін отримував право брати певний процент з будь-якої торгової угоди. І біда тому, хто намагався обманути мера! Продавати й купувати тут можна було що завгодно, насильство коїлося на кожному кутку, і в місцевий біореактор регулярно відправлялися свіженькі трупи тих, кому не пощастило. Власне, основними правилами були «не смій грабувати місцеві банки», «плати за послуги та товари», «не забудь віддати мерові належний процент з бізнесу», «не чіпай лікарів, техніків та навігаторів» і «не вбивай інших зовсім вже без причини».  
Все це Оксана знала, і коли її з іншими жінками загнали в трюм рейдерської вантажівки, вона жодної миті не сумнівалася, що повезуть їх спочатку саме на Кафу. Цією думкою вона й поділилася з товаришками у нещасті.  
― Гадаєш, нас туди продавати везуть? – з певною недовірою спитала Маруся Довга. Дійсно, Кафа хоча і була дуже, дуже криміналізованим місцем, але до торгівлі людьми, принаймні такої явної, там намагалися все ж не доходити.  
― Через Чорний Простір з таким вантажем, як ми, так просто не підеш, ― замість Оксани відповіла Лєля Довбиш. ― Там же патрулі на маяках не лише усамські, а й наші теж. І представники Галактичної Співдружності також. Ні, нас або таємно на Кафі продадуть, або повезуть в обхід маяків чи навіть в обхід Чорного Простору.  
Тетяна Запаско, міцна жінка середніх років, яка потрапила на Білю Скелю за шлюбним контрактом, хитнула головою:  
― В обхід? Навряд чи. Надто довго доведеться, всі найближчі зони стрибків – у Чорному Просторі, де маяки, і біля Кафи. Вони, звісно, можуть мати власний шлях через Простір, але… все одно це довго. Судіть самі – вони пірнули у верхній гіпер, як тільки відвалили від Білої Скелі. Отже, бояться наших патрулів. Це по-перше. По-друге – подивіться, куди вони нас запхали – в смердючий трюм без усяких умов. Отже, будуть перевантажувати. І зробити це можна лише на Кафі. Вони не будуть тягати нас у таких умовах надто довго, ми тут всі – цінний товар, ― вона похмуро всміхнулася. Оксана зітхнула. І справді, оголошений усамами список жінок, яких вони вимагали видати, містив не лише тільки молодих красунь, хоча це було пріоритетним. Їм потрібні були не просто рабині, а рабині з професіями. Лікарі, екстремальні агрономи, тераформісти, інженери, екологи, технологи харчових синтезаторів і кліматичного обладнання. Попит на красивих здорових жінок з корисними професіями був неодмінно високий на периферійних світах з важкими умовами життя, а надто там, де панувало беззаконня.  
Оксана замислилася. Якщо їх висадять на Кафі – неважливо, для пересадки чи торгу – можна спробувати дати своїм звістку про те, куди їх повезли. Ідея безумна – але тільки на перший погляд. І Оксана заходилася викладати її товаришкам. Жінки слухали мовчки, потім довго сперечалися, але все ж погодилися. І почали кидати жеребок.

6.  
Як то часто буває, патрулі з’являються не тоді, коли вони конче потрібні, а тоді, коли зовсім навпаки. От і зараз, варто було «Мавці» та «Кровожерній Синиці» (так перейменували «Синичку», яку Пріська добряче проапгрейдила) піднятися на стартову висоту над Білою Скелею, як з верхнього гіпера (в якому зазвичай літали всередині зоряних систем) з’явився патрульний крейсер Республіки. І перше, що зробив – вийшов на зв’язок. Данило, похмуро зітхнувши, відкрив канал. На екрані з’явився немолодий чоловік у капітанській формі, без кашкета, але з типовим вояцьким чупером:  
― Капітан третього рангу Семен Щерба. Назвіться, будь ласка.  
― Данило Гострий, навігатор. Капітане, вам вже доповіли про напад рейдерів? ―Данило був різкий до нечемності, але не міг втриматися, хоча й розумів, що треба відволікти увагу флотських, поки «Кровожерна Синиця» не відійде подалі, щоб на ній не можна було помітити рейлган. Звісно, якщо на крейсері схочуть, то просканують вантажівку і все побачать, але Данило сподівався, що звичайна вантажівка не викличе ніякої підозри.  
― Рейдери? – майже не здивувався капітан. ― Ні, не повідомляли. Тільки про вибух на Білій Скелі. А що, таки рейдери?  
― Еге ж. Усамські.  
― Чого ви вирішили, що саме усамські, а не звичайні пірати? ― капітан, схоже, новині не зрадів. Ще б пак.  
― Тому що вони й не приховували, хто такі. Прилетіли на усамських кораблях, стріляли з усамських гармат, забрали людей в полон, лаялися, як усами, спаплюжили картину усамськими матюками і цілком по-усамськи вичистили зі складів увесь товар. Як на мене, типова усамська поведінка.  
Капітан скривився:  
― Не вируйте, юначе. Слідство встановить, хто то були за такі. Це по-перше. А по-друге, не забувайте, що в нас з Портою мир.  
― А як же ж, - уїдливо відгукнувся Данило, краєм ока слідкуючи за даними з «Синиці». Вона вже відійшла на тіньовий бік планетоїда і нарощувала швидкість. Ще трохи – і перейде у верхній гіпер, випустить гіпервесла і отримає добрячу фору. ― Мир, може, і є, тільки не тут.  
― Юначе, майте на увазі – найменша помилка, і війна розгорнеться знову. Якщо Порта отримає хоча б крихітний прецедент порушення мирної угоди нами. Вам зрозуміло?  
Аякже. Данило ще на Білій Скелі звелів Прісьці перебити всі номери на маршових двигунах, а Розі – підготувати аварійний пакет для повного переформатування бортового штінту.  
― Ще й як зрозуміло. Але ж як приватна особа я маю право на певні дії.  
― Маєте. Але краще… не залишайте слідів.  
― А як щодо доказів порушення миру Портою?  
― А це зовсім інша справа. Якщо, звичайно, ці докази будуть… вагомі.  
Данило кивнув. Капітан не міг говорити прямо, але й без того дав зрозуміти, що Республіка не зможе нічого серйозного зробити для спасіння викрадених жінок, поки не буде мати доказів, що їх викрали саме усамці. Воно й зрозуміло: можна заявити про напад рейдерів і вимагати повернути полонених, але дипломати Порти лише руками розведуть: «та хіба ж ми відповідаємо за всяку наволоч, яка вештається Чорним Простором?» А от якщо будуть свідки чи речові докази… то справа перейде в зовсім інші сфери.  
― Отже, сподіваюся, ви мене зрозуміли, ― капітан підморгнув. ― А тепер дозвольте попрощатися. Ми йдемо патрулювати далі, за вектором bb2-a2-ee3. можливо, рейдери не встигли ще залишити нашу систему.

Зв’язок закінчився. Данило віддихнув. Роза посміхнулася.  
― Хитрий лис, щоб мене чума побила, якщо він не просканував «Синицю» до останнього гвинтика. Але ж відпустив з миром, навіть пішов в інший бік. Вояки, здається, й раді були б надерти дупи усамській сволоті, та не можуть. Ну, а якщо це зробимо ми із запорогами – інша справа. Так що вперед, на Кафу.

7.  
На Кафу… легко сказати. Прилетіти також легко. А далі як? Як здобути потрібну інформацію в цьому піратсько-контрабандистському гнізді, та ще й не викликати ні в кого підозри? Власне, це питання Данило вивів на загальне обговорення, коли «Мавка» пристикувалася до причального пірсу на Кафі.  
Пріська висловилася першою:  
― Фігня питання. Забухати з потрібним челом – і ніштяк.  
Олекса скривився, Данило теж. Однак несподівано Пріську підтримала Роза:  
― Шо так то так. Є в мене один чоловічок тут… Мойша Мурло, диспетчер тутешній. Його за пияцтво з флоту вигнали свого часу… Тільки він за так ділитися нічим не стане, його підпоїти треба і грошей дати. І то він мені по знайомству і, не будемо приховувати, по родству майже задарма розповість. Але пити треба обов’язково.  
― Ну так шо за кіпіш, ― Пріська луснула себе нігтем по горлу. – За мною не заржавіє.  
― Ні, навіть не думай, ― обірвав її Олекса. Данило кивнув:  
― Тим більше що Мойша Мурло не твій знайомець, і тобі він якраз задарма нічого не говоритиме. До того ж ти ще те трепло, тебе лише за інформацією посилати. А то ми не знаємо, що ти робиш, коли нап’єшся.  
Пріська образилася:  
― От в натурі, Данило, ти мене нащо за фуфел тримаєш? Я коли шо не так робила, га? Я тут, до речі, жила колись, знаю, шо тут і як. Втім, харе, воля твоя. А я по шопам піду. Фічі треба докупити. І не тисни на кишеню, грошенят давай, я вітрила нарощу та допи на движок навішаю.  
Данило відстукав на її комм-терміналі довіреність на сто галактів і попередив:  
― Тільки я тебе дуже прошу, купуй потрібне, а не прибабахи для крутості, як-от неонова підсвітка вітрил, як минулого разу.  
Пріська пхикнула, запхала комма в кишеню свого великого, на три розміри більшого, ніж треба, комбеза, і, прихопивши універсального інженерного ключа, рушила до шлюзу. Роза їй у спину пробурмотіла:  
― Ключа навіщо?  
― А тут стрьомно без зброї вештатись, хоч техніків і не чіпають, але про всяк випадок… ― Пріська пірнула в шлюзову мембрану і покинула «Мавку». А питання щодо того, як здобути інформацію, залишилося.  
― Розо, так як бути? Тобі ж пити не можна, імплантати полетять.  
― Не можна, - погодилася Роза. ― Тому пити будеш ти. А я так, поряд із лимонадиком посиджу, щоб Мойша не робив собі нерви. Він незнайомим не довіряє.  
Данило тяжко зітхнув. Пити він не любив. Олекса подивився на нього й рішуче встав:  
― Розо, я піду з тобою.  
― Навіщо?  
― Пити. Данилі потім ще «Мавку» вести.  
Роза критично подивилася на нього:  
― Олексо, я тебе, звісно, поважаю… Але чи здатний ти пити з Мойшею – от цього я не знаю…  
― Розо, я флотський лікар. Як ти думаєш, чи здатний флотський лікар перепити піратського диспетчера?  
Роза підняла руки:  
― Все-все, здаюся. Ходімо.

8.  
Залишившись один, Данило, щоб не зовсім вже поринути в невеселі думки, почав прослуховувати ефір. Тут, на Кафі, все було крадене, розважальний контент місцевого ефіру здебільшого також. Не кажучи вже про трансляції новинних каналів. Зовнішні новини Данило вимкнув одразу, його цікавило внутрішнє мовлення самої Кафи. Можна було б залізти і в місцеву сітку, але Данило не хотів потім витрачати свій час і ресурси штінту на чищення від вірусів та спаму.  
Слухати було нудно. Суцільні бандитські та піратські пісні, дурнувата попса, місцеві новини про те, де що можна дешево купити і дорого продати, кого убили минулої ночі та як пройшли позавчорашні торги.  
Про торги Данило слухав уважно, але на Кафі, попри всю її кримінальну репутацію, не наважувалися торгувати людьми і тим більше розповідати про це в новинах. А от що здалося вартим уваги – так це згадка про продаж трьох тон очищеної руди анобтаніума, який тут називали по-простому – «фігдостаніумом». Ці три тони могли бути з однаковою ймовірністю вкрадені де завгодно, а могли бути частиною награбованого на Білій Скелі. Якщо друге – то чому продають лише три тони, а не всі триста? Данило прикрутив звук в динаміках, вибрався на камбуз. Сунув у мультипіч миску сублімованих вареників, ввімкнув кавоварку. І тут подав голос корабельний штінт:  
― Зовнішній виклик. До вас відвідувач.  
Наливаючи каву та дістаючи вареники, Данило пробурмотів:  
― Кого ще там чорти приперли…  
Штінт, який вже давно навчився розпізнавати значення подібних реплік, відповів:  
― Чоловік, середніх літ. Даю проекцію із зовнішньої камери.  
Над мискою вареників, що вже спокусливо парували на столі, з’явилася проекція – невисокий на зріст темношкірий чоловічок у засмальцьованому комбезі, типовий Прісьчин колега-технік. Навіть універсальний ключ на поясі висить праворуч, там, де всі тутешні бластери носять. Втім, в умілих руках уніключ небезпечніший за бластер…  
― Чого треба? – не дуже ввічливо поцікавився у відвідувача навігатор, вичавлюючи на вареники повний пакунок сметани. Відвідувач, занепокоєно оглядаючись, сказав прямо в динамік:  
― Справа є. Лист у мене є.  
― Який ще там лист? До кого?  
― До Олекси Довбиша, ― ще тихіше й обережніше промовив чолов’яга. В Данила випала виделка і ляпнулася в миску, оббризкавши йому куртку сметаною. Він кинувся до шлюзу, не забувши, однак, прихопити бластера. Відчинив і затяг чоловіка в шлюз.  
― Ну?!  
― Тихіше, хлопче, ― чоловічок схопився за ключа. ― Віддам лише цьому… Довбишу, так.  
― Довбиш – мій корабельний лікар. А я – власник цього корабля, ― Данило тицьнув пальцем у нашивку.  
― А мені що з того, ― здвигнув плечима гість. ― Мені сплачено, щоб листа віддав цьому Олексі, та й край. Я людина чесна, що сказав – те й зробив. Коротше, віддам лише йому і більш нікому.  
Данило схопився за підборіддя. Кинув оком на табло часу… Роза з Олексою пішли всього як дві години тому. Навряд чи повернуться скоро.  
― А від кого хоч лист?  
Чоловік примружив одне око:  
―Ай, от усе тобі розкажи. Сказав – особисто в руки Довбишу. Та й край.  
Данило зітхнув, поманив гостя за шлюзову мембрану:  
― Ходімо, поговоримо.  
На камбузі Данило сунув свої вареники в розігрів, видобув з холодильника кільце ковбаси та пляшку.  
― Тебе як звати?  
― Шарифом, ― із готовністю відгукнувся чоловічок, жадібно слідкуючи за тим, як Данило розливає по чаркам темну рідину.  
― Данило. Ну що, раз ти не хочеш віддавати листа мені, то доведеться тобі чекати на Олексу. А коли він з’явиться – невідомо. Людина, розумієш, пити-гуляти пішла…  
Шариф розкарячився на стільці, потягнув носом запах алкоголю. Данило поставив перед ним чарку:  
― За знайомство.  
Той підняв чарку:  
― За знайомство! Ай, хороший… от усе тут дістати можна. А питва нормального – зась, шалені бабоси деруть… а що це взагалі таке? Якось так від нього хороше стало, бадьоренько.  
Данило плеснув йому ще. Самогон з хлорели, настояний на шахтному грибі, справді міг бути тут, на Кафі, рідкістю. Хоча б просто тому, що пірати працювати не любили і ніяких шахт тут не було.  
― Самогон шахтарський. П’ять ступенів очищення, не що-небудь. На шахтному грибі, з того й бадьорить, тому як гриб – добрячий стимулятор, а спирт ще й посилює його дію.  
― Ай, хороше питво, корисне, ― Шариф заїв шматом ковбаси і знову приклався до чарки. ― Не розумію, чому дехто до самогону так зневажливо ставиться… та він всяко кращий, ніж палена горілка, яку в тутешніх крамницях продають.  
― Так це ж Кафа. Невже тут нема контрабандного бухла?  
― Ай, та є. Але тільки те, що добре, й коштує добряче…  
Данило посміхнувся та налив ще.  
― От подумай, Шарифе, ну воно тобі треба – сидіти тут і чекати невідомо скільки? Я ж тобі сказав – я капітан цього корабля. Начальник Довбиша. Я йому зарплатню плачу, а ти думаєш, що я йому якогось листа не передам?  
З такого боку Шариф на справу ще не дивився. Сьорбнув самогону, задумався…  
― Ай, правда. Гаразд, в натурі, мені тут сидіти нема чого, справ завались. Коротше, бери листа, але тільки не задурно.  
― Так тобі ж за нього заплатили?  
― Заплатили за те, щоби Довбишеві в руки передати. А не тобі, ― Шариф самовільно налив собі ще самогону та відкраяв уніключом добрячий шмат ковбаси.  
― Он як. Добре. Отже, так. Я тобі пляшку всю віддаю, плачу три галакти… а ти мені розповідаєш, хто тобі листа передав.  
― Ай, який ти… ну гаразд. Три галакти на дорозі не валяються. Тільки все одне розповідати нема чого. Позавчора длубався я в розподщиті в доках, в тупику біля товкучки. Чую – гала-бала, тупіт та матюки, на товкучці верещать як скажені. Ну, там завжди галасують, але щоб так – нечасто. Ай, думаю, хтось когось надурити спробував, зараз шмаляти почнуть. А воно мені треба? І так он мало не щодня щось лагодити доводиться, а Курвин Син за ремонти платить мало, доводиться з народу трусити додатково, а чи багато в доках натрусиш? Самісінька рвана голота та синя п’янота. От я рубильник і повернув, світло їм вимкнув та гравітку . Галасу побільшало, але якось, знаєш, веселіше стало, вже не до стрілянини, крам би впильнувати.  
Шариф посміхнувся, Данило теж, уявивши, як у раптовій темряві торговці на доківській товкучці намагаються прикрити від чужих хвацьких ручищ свій крам, а тут ще й гравітка вимкнулася, і од надмірно різких рухів при 0,1 же починаєш стрибати, немов коник.  
― Ну так от, ввімкнув я налобний ліхтар, працюю собі… аж тут влітає з боку доків у мій коридорчик дівка у білій медичній куртці, пролітає до кінця тупика, лається, потім кидається до мене, тицяє в руку згорточок, здирає з пальця персня і каже: «Будь другом, допоможи, тут через кілька днів напевне буде «Мавка», на ній є такий Олекса Довбиш, йому в руки віддай! Кільце собі забирай, та й ховай хутко!». Ай, такі діла… я швиденько все в кишеню запхав, ледь устиг, як тут з доків три здоровила з ліхтарями з’явилися, дівку зі станнера зрубили, скрутили та утягли… Перстень гарний виявився, платина з натуральним брюликом, не синтет якийсь.  
Данило ледь втримав незворушність на обличчі. Перстень зі справжнім діамантом він сам подарував Оксані перед останньою експедицією. Але чому тоді лист не до нього, а до Олекси?  
― Хм… А перстень в тебе залишився?  
― Ай, та ні. Продав учора, а то ж звідки б знав, що брюлик справжній?  
Навігатор дістав свій комм-термінал, знайшов чек-опис із ювелірної крамниці, і показав картинку:  
― Він?  
― Еге, ― кивнув Шариф. Данило полистав фотографії, знайшов селфі з Оксаною.  
― Ця дівчина була?  
― Ай, ні, інша. Така… міцненька, невисока, одразу видно – з планетників, в гравіколодязі виросла.  
Данило, вже майже зовсім впевнений, знайшов фото Олекси з сестрою і показав Шарифові:  
― Вона?  
― Ай, вона. Красива дівка, нічого казати. Ну гаразд, бери листа. І я тобі на додачу от що скажу. Здоровила, що її скрутили, усамцями були.  
― Ти певен?  
Шариф налив собі ще самогону, випив півчарки:  
― Ай, мамою клянуся. Я що, колишніх компатріотів, хай би їм повилазило, не впізнаю? Усамці. І до того ж, щоб мене шайтан забрав, синопські.  
― А потім… розмов ніяких не чув? Ніхто не патякав щось про таємний розпродаж рабів? ― Данило виклав на стіл пусту картку, демонстративно скинув на неї з терміналу шість галактів. ― Чи там великий вантаж очищеного фігдостаніума? Ніхто здобиччю не вихвалявся?  
― Це ти про наліт на чубатих ? Чув. Але так… без особливих подробиць, сам розумієш. У Республіки тут шпигунів та симпатиків вистачає, та й запороги тут також часто бувають. Ай, та що я кажу… Був тут такий Омар Клішня, однорукий бандит з Триполі. Таке гівно, що його навіть у Порті за піратство розшукують і заочно смертний вирок винесли. Прикинь, у Порті – за піратство розшукують, он як!... так от, він учора гуляв, весь сьомий рівень трясло, так він бухав. А бухав тому, що, як він сам галасував, «добряче чубатих потрусив». І вихвалявся, що тепер свою портівську залізну лапу на альфабетанський біопротез замінить… Ай, замінив один такий. Вранці знайшли його в нужнику, башкою у вакуумний відсос запханого. І нікого це не здивувало, навпаки, зраділи. Йому тут багато хто був бабосів винний. А так більш нічого такого. Якщо усамці реально якийсь планетоїд в Порогах потрусили, то здобич повезли в Порту, тут лише перевантажили. Тут торгів людьми давно вже ніяких не було, стрьомно тут стало рабами торгувати, Курвину Сину банкіри альфабетанські прямо сказали, що звалять геть, якщо тут будуть базові права порушуватись. Хуліо ж не дурень, нащо йому проблеми з товстосумами… Ай, зуб ладен дати… зуб мудрості… що полон повезли в Синоп, такі справи без Ахметки не роблять. Ахмет-паші, я маю на увазі. Він всю торгівлю контрабандою, награбованим та рабами у прикордонній Порті під свою товсту дупу загріб.

9.  
Години через дві після того, як пішов Шариф, повернулися Роза та Олекса. Лікар був практично тверезий, і лише легкий рум’янець та надто яскравий блиск темних, як маслини, очей свідчили, що він недавно добряче хильнув алкоголю. Роза була сумна і похмура. І одразу ж з порога заявила:  
― От щоб мені так жити. Паразит Мойша нічого не знає. І все тому, що цей старий алкан якраз того дня залив собі бульки вище ватерлінії. Дарма тільки Олекса печінку псував.  
Олекса вийняв з кишені блістер, видлубав з нього пігулку та кинув у рота, похмуро кивнув. Данило дістав Шарифів згорток і показав їм:  
― Знаєте, що це?  
― Та звідкіля. Ганчірка якась, ― махнула рукою Роза. Данило сунув згорток Олексі:  
― Лист. Тобі.  
― Мені? ― лікар із подивом розглядав послання. ― А чом такий?  
Він розгорнув ганчірку. Роза миттю підскочила до нього і заглянула через плече.  
На шматку білого унішовку чимось брунатно-червоним було написано: «Брате, нас везуть прямо в Порту, куди – не знаємо точно, чули розмови про якогось Ахмет-пашу, для нього нас і викрали. Кажуть, паша частину собі залишить, частину продасть на Бедестані. Лєля»  
― Як? ― Олекса з цікавістю подивився на Данила.  
― Чолов’яга один передав. Коли їх переводили на іншу лайбу, Лєля спробувала втекти, щоб передати листа, встигла сунути одному технарю.  
― От же ж, передав. Невже тут є чесні люди? ― здивувалася Роза.  
― Як бачиш. Не задаром, звісно… Лєля Оксанин перстень йому віддала. Але для тутешніх чоловік і справді чесним виявився, зробив як обіцяв. А ви хоча б щось взнали?  
― Ніц не взнали, ― зітхнув Олекса, наливаючи собі великого кухля води.  
― Я ж кажу – у той день, як ті піпідраси прилітали, шлімазл Мойша спочатку бухий валявся, а потім в нужнику блював… користі з нього ніякої, я так його матері й скажу, ― Роза всілася за стіл на камбузі й також націдила собі води. ― Якби не кмітливість Лєлі та чесність цього тутешнього технаря, нічого б ми не з’ясували…  
Задзеренчав сигнал виклику, штінт доповів:  
― Інженера Венгер-Довбиш доставлено до шлюзу. Відчиняти?  
― Що? Мавко, що ти верзеш? На Пріську допуск є… Вона що, п’яна в дюзи?  
― Так, - коротко погодився штінт. Олекса знов тяжко зітхнув. Штінт розгорнув картинку із зовнішньої камери. Біля самого шлюзу, впершись у трап головою, навколішки стояла Пріська. Поряд стояв ящик, на якому незворушно сидів юнак у подертому на колінах комбезі. Данило й Олекса спустилися до шлюзу. Побачивши їх в розчиненій мембрані, Пріська радісно заволала:  
― Кеп!!! Муж!!! Я вдома, нах!!!  
Знову тяжко зітхнувши, Олекса зійшов по трапу, підняв Пріську на плече і потяг в медвідсік – приводити до тями. Данило глянув на юнака.  
― Півтори галакти за доставку, кепе, ― показав зуби той.  
― Чи не занадто? ― Данило сунув руки в кишені, але термінал діставати не поспішав. Юнак і не ворухнувся:  
― Фіг там. Так воно, звісно, півста сантимів. За вантаж. А за живу вагу ще стільки ж.   
― А ще півгалакта за що?  
― Як за що? ― старанно здивувався юнак. ― А на чай, нах?  
Данило нарешті вийняв термінал і скинув вантажнику півтори галакти, пробурмотівши:  
― Можна подумати, ви тут чай п’єте… раз так, то зроби ласку, ящика хоча б по трапу підніми.   
Юнак скочив з ящика, копнув його ногою. Той пискнув, піднявся на п’ять сантиметрів і знову впав.  
― Чортова гравітка, нах… Кепе, накинь ще півста за фізичну працю, нах?  
― Ні.  
― Ну гаразд… ― вантажник поплював на долоні, підняв ящика і втягнув його трапом нагору, старанно роблячи вигляд, ніби той зовсім непід’ємний. Данило байдуже переглянув цю виставу, потім легким ударом ноги закинув ящика в шлюз і зачинив мембрану.  
Відкрив ящик. Ну, тут порядок – все, що Пріська збиралася купити, вона купила. Навіть список з чеками не забула покласти зверху. Який би в неї не був поганий характер, але двох чеснот в ній не можна було не визнавати: інженерний талант і прискіпливу хазяйновитість. Тепер би ще довідатися, де, а головне – навіщо вона так наклюкалася, тим більше з урахуванням того, що це – Кафа, де пити до відключки загрожує щонайменш грабунком… хоча тут технарів чіпати заборонено, але кишені будь-якому п’яниці вивернути – для місцевої шпани святе діло. І Пріська, яка тут жила в юні роки, повинна була знати це краще за будь-кого з їх команди.   
Коли Данило прийшов у медвідсік, побачив там Розу. Мабуть, також прийшла довідатися, нащо Пріська так ризикувала. Тому вона сиділа, суворо дивлячись на розпластану по ліжку Пріську з крапельницею та гемодіалізом. Поряд на вішалці висів Прісьчин комбез, випинаючись купою речей у кишенях.  
― От і навіщо? ― коротко спитав її Данило. Пріська скривилася і пробурмотіла:  
― Муж… ліву кишеню зиркни. Там базікало, ― і відключилася. Олекса покопався в кишенях її комбезу і з одного вийняв маленький диктофон, все ще увімкнений. Простягнув Данилові.

10.  
Пріська, вочевидь, дуже образилася, коли Данило назвав її треплом, і вирішила всім довести, що… словом, що-небудь. Для чого після успішного походу по крамницям попрямувала в якусь портову ригайлівку, де зустріла одного свого знайомця, теж корабельного техніка, який тут осів після брудної та темної історії, де був замішаний. І разом з цим знайомцем пішла дегустувати місцевий алкоголь в усіх барах, які траплялися на шляху. Загалом, шестигодинний Прісьчин пияцький марафон скінчився тим, що вона вже практично не в’язала слів докупи, а її приятель так і повністю відключився.  
Але важливим було зовсім не це, а те, що весь цей час диктофон в її кишені працював і писав п’яні балачки в усіх портових барах. Данило і Роза одразу зрозуміли, що в цій купі гною цілком можливо знайти справжні перли. Вони віддали належне Прісьчиній винахідливості, покликали Олексу й поділили прослуховування запису на трьох. На кожного випало по дві години…  
― Ну що, зробимо висновки, ― Данило поставив перед кожним по чашці кави. ― Дві години п’яних балачок на кожного з нас, візит Шарифа і лист Лєлі дали нам достатньо інформації. Грабували усамці з Синопу. Правда, неясно, який саме Синоп мається на увазі… Їх там шість. Втім, нема різниці. Все одно ці Синопи в одній системі знаходяться.  
― Таки усамці ідіоти, я завжди знала, - Роза зітхнула. ― Ну який дурень називає всі планети в системі так само, як і зірку? Ніякої фантазії... Зірка Синоп, планета Синоп-1, Синоп-2, Синоп-3 і так далі…   
― Егеж… Зате є ім’я – Ахмет-паша. І Шариф про нього говорив, і на диктофоні було. А цей паша – намісник пашаната Синоп, ну й заодно один з тих, хто тісно пов’язаний з Кафою і тутешньою бандотою. Ну, принаймні кілька бандитів були місцевими, вчора і позавчора гуляли, вихваляючись здобиччю, і один з них продав вантаж фігдостаніума. Але жінок повезли до Ахмет-паші на Синоп. А вже Ахмет-паша буде проводити великі рабські торги в себе в пашанаті. На астероїді Бедестан, це теж десь в тій же системі. Так що усіх наших повезуть саме туди і вони там будуть досить довго знаходитися. Принаймні в розмовах місцевих проскакують чиїсь плани злітати туди за рабами, щоб перепродати потім із прибутком… Є й натяки на незадоволення Хуліо перевантаженням жінок в його порту ― ніби ці уроди йому не сплатили мита за провезення живого вантажу, як вони це називають. Типу за те, щоб він зробив вигляд, ніби цього не бачив.  
― А може, з цього можна якось скористатися? ― Роза взялася за підборіддя. ― Було б здорово примусити павуків жерти один одного.  
― Ну… твій Мойша зв’язки з місцевими авторитетами має? Ну от хай і підкине їм думку, що Ахмет-паша їх напарив… а нам ніколи цим займатися. Треба тепер до запорогів летіти, за допомогою… Пріська через годину очуняє – і підемо. Як раз в тебе вистачить часу Мойшу провідати.  
Розі нічого не залишалося, ніж як погодитися. А Данило, збуджений новинами і більш конкретизованою ціллю, заходився роздумувати, як і що б таке сказати запорогам, щоб переконати їх допомогти. Задача була не з легких…

11\.   
Зустріч «Мавки» і «Кровожерної Синиці» було призначено неподалік від основної Засіки, яка розташувалася на карликовій планеті з неофіційною назвою Чортомлик. Екіпаж старої вантажівки, яку поспіхом переробили під військовий корабель, вештався у верхньому гіпері вже третю добу, очікуючи на сигнал про прибуття «Мавки». Від нудьги Ласло, колишній флотський сержант, примусив команду займатися фізкультурою, примовляючи, що «бластер добре, а кулаки завжди напоготові». Виклик з «Мавки» застав за віджиманнями майже всю команду. Петро першим кинувся до пульту зв’язку:  
― Ура! Данило повернувся!  
― Повернувся, повернувся, ― відгукнувся Данило. ― З новинами. Виходьте з гіперу, рушаймо на Чортомлик, тільки габарити ввімкнути не забудьте та гімн транслюйте, а то запороги без питань зарядять з рейлгану.  
Всі розбіглися по місцях, пристебнулися. «Кровожерна Синиця», піднявши гіпервесла, вийшла в нормальній космос, розгорнула гравівітрило і прилаштувалася у кільватер до «Мавки». До Чортомлика залишалося дванадцять світових хвилин, або три години ходу. Два кораблі швидко мчали до Засіки, виблискуючи габаритами і заповнюючи ефір на всіх робочих частотах звуками державного гімну. Звісно, повних гарантій не було, що запороги не будуть стріляти – але вже напевно в такому разі вони хоча б зацікавляться, хто до них навідався.  
Так і вийшло.

12\.   
Як тільки до Чортомлика залишилося півгодини польоту, прийшов зовнішній виклик. На екрані з’явився вусатий та чубатий чоловік із сережкою у вусі та кібер-оком, і поцікавився похмуро:  
― Яка зараза так, курво, гримить на весь космос? Вошива вантажівка та дрібний експлорер, а гімном телембонять, ніби сам президент заявився.  
― А це ми про всяк випадок, щоб ви нас з усамами не переплутали, ― вліз Петро. Запорог зареготав:  
― Ну ти, хлопче, як маленький. Усами не ідіоти, гімн врубити будь-який телепень може. А ти скажи – «паляниця».   
Петро вигукнув:  
― Паляниця! Та ми що, на усамів схожі, чи що?  
Данило відімкнув канал «Синиці» від передавання і заговорив сам:  
― Ми – жителі Білої Скелі й просимо допомоги в Братства Запорогів.  
― Он як, ― роблено здивувався запорог. ― А чого б це? Длубатися в шахті нема кому, чи що?  
«Це в нього гумор такий», - сказав собі Данило, і, намагаючись втримати незворушне обличчя, відповів:  
― Тепер – нема кому. Тому що усами людей в полон забрали.  
Запорог посерйознішав, на кілька секунд завмер, потім кивнув:  
― Еге ж, бачу в новинах вже. Там написано – «рейдери». Ви самі хоч точно впевнені, що то усами?  
― Ще б пак. В мене деякі докази є.  
― Тоді даю коридор, заходьте на стикування. Як визначите промінь, врубайте автоматику і не рипайтеся. А вантажівка ваша хай за вами йде, але вся шатія-братія на ній хай сидить, поки вийти не дозволимо. Оберіть двох делегатів, цього для перемовин буде досить.

13.  
Зблизька Чортомлицька Засіка не справляла ніякого враження. Більше того, якщо не знати, що вона саме тут, саме на цій карликовій планеті – нізащо не здогадаєшся. Звичайний планетоїд, побитий ударними кратерами та тріщинами.  
Але це лише на перший погляд. В кратерах і тріщинах ховалися шлюзи, гармати й антени радарів, гіперпередавачів та сканерів. Причальний шлюз ховався в одній з п’яти глибоких тріщин, які розрізали бік планетоїда майже від полюса до полюса. Данило дозволив посадковому променю захопити управління, але був напоготові будь-якої миті його перебити. Його пальці лежали на важелі перемикання, а очі уважно слідкували за даними у візорі. Зі стану напруженого заціпеніння його висмикнув голос Рози:  
― Та не трусись, Данило. Сядемо нормально, раз вже нам посадковий промінь дали. Запороги – вони таки сволота, але не підлота.  
― А з чого ти така впевнена? ― буркнув навігатор, не вимикаючи візора.  
― Є з чого, ти мені таки повір. Йди-но краще кави випий та подумай, шо отаманам будеш казати. Врешті решт, тут пілот хто – я чи ти?  
Зітхнувши, Данило підняв візор та пішов на камбуз. Націдив з кавоварки кухлик й випив одним ковтком. Навіть не відчув смаку. Роза була права щодо того, що треба подумати, як говорити із запорогами. Задача й справді непроста.   
На Засіки, у Братство Запорогів, збиралися дуже різні люди, але основна їх маса складалася з колишніх військових, які залишили службу з різних причин. Були тут також поціновувачі вільного життя, і ті, хто приходив сюди з метою розбагатіти, та й ті, хто просто ненавидів усамів та хотів їх безкарно вбивати. Були відставні вояки, що не змирилися з цивільним життям, або покинули ряди республіканської армії чи флоту через свій важкий характер. І навіть такі тут були, хто ховався на Засіках від довгих рук закону – бо правило «із Засіки не видають» діяло бездоганно і визнавалося в Республіці. Хоча це зовсім і не означало, що серед запорогів можна було сховатися від покарання за тяжкі злочини. Із Засіки не видавали – але були власні закони Братства, в деяких питаннях набагато жорсткіші та безжальніші, ніж республіканські.  
Словом, складні тут зібрались люди.  
Уперше від початку цієї авантюри Данило подумав, що, мабуть, дарма вирішив звернутися до запорогів. Може, варто було б переступити через свою гордість та піти вклонитися батькам Оксани… хоча вони й посварилися з дочкою, яка обрала роботу лікаря на шахтарському планетоїді замість продовження сімейної справи, але невже кинуть рідну доньку в рабстві пропадати? Напевно ж дадуть грошей на викуп.  
Ні. А як же інші? Їм що, так і залишатися рабинями? Данило пригадав Лєлю Довбиш, Петрову Марусю… в них-то нема батьків-мільйонерів. І до того ж, раз вже підписався на це діло, та й інших долучив, треба йти до кінця. А за допомогою до Чайок завжди звернутися можна. В останньому разі…  
Штінт незворушно доповів про успішну посадку і про те, що на причальному майданчику «чекають господарі порту». Данило запхав паперовий кухоль в рециклер, оправив свою навігаторську куртку та пішов до шлюзу. Там вже стояла Роза, причому в своїй старій флотській формі, та ще й з орденськими планками на кітелі. Уперше Данило усвідомив, що його мила добра тьотя Роза – ветеран трьох війн з Портою. Якось раніше про це не замислювався.  
Малоймовірно, що її нагороди та старий мундир справлять на запорогів хоч якесь враження, але принаймні не завадять.

14.  
Виринувши з мембрани шлюзу, Данило та Роза побачили спочатку доволі просторий причальний майданчик, на який виходило три великих круглих коридори, а вже потім на майданчику помітили всього лише якогось хлопчину років двадцяти, не більше, із зачіскою «сокіл», зодягненого у вилинялий флотський комбез не за розміром. Але зате із великим бластером на поясі. Всього лише джура, та й те якийсь пересічний. Роза пробурмотіла:  
― Ну а шо ти хотів, щоб тебе самі отамани зустрічали? Тут же як, Данило: кому треба, той сам приходить… Егей, хлопче, - гучніше сказала вона, звертаючись до джури. ― Вітаю. Нам би когось із отаманів побачити. Маємо пропозицію.  
Джура подивився на них неприязно, поправив на поясі бластер та кинув:  
― За мною йдіть.  
Цокотячи магнітними підковками, посунув у середній коридор. Данило та Роза пішли за ним, намагаючись не робити різких рухів, щоб не підстрибнути до стелі – тут не було гравітки на підлозі, запороги, здається, користувалися здебільшого магнітними підковками, а створити на цій планетці більшу силу тяжіння за рахунок прискорення її обертання полінувалися. Або не захотіли – мабуть, з метою маскування. Хоча, звісно, вже давно всі, хто мав бажання поцікавитися, знали, на яких планетоїдах та астероїдах розташовані бази Братства. Все одно всіх, хто приходив туди без дозволу, зустрічали спочатку вогнем, а вже потім питали, кого чорти принесли, якщо, звісно, було ще в кого питати.  
Джура привів їх у нову каверну, з якої так само відгалужувались коридори, цього разу – шість, а посеред проходила шахта гравіліфту. Ані слова не кажучи, хлопчина шубовснув у шахту, і Розі з Данилом нічого не залишилося, як наслідувати.  
Вони пролетіли гравіліфтом п’ять рівнів, як відзначив Данило – зовсім безлюдних, і після п’ятого джура махнув рукою, вказуючи на поручні – мовляв, зараз гальмувати будемо.  
Данило спритно вхопився за поручень, пригальмував і перекинув себе через огорожу шахти на майданчик рівня. За ним – Роза та джура. Цокнули магнітні підковки, гасячи інерцію, котра б інакше відкинула їх до стіни майданчика – тут було всього 0,1 же. Таких карликових планеток у Порогах було безліч. Вони мали приблизно однакові розміри. Колоністи або розкручували їх так, щоб збільшити тяжіння хоча б до 0,3 же, або користувалися гравітаційними пластинами (тобто гравітками), які монтували в потрібних місцях, але це було дорого. Запороги не переймалися, й залишили як є.  
Майданчик шостого рівня також був безлюдний, але, на відміну від попередніх, тут виразно чувся якийсь гомін.  
― Синку, ― звернулася до джури Розаю ― А де всі?  
― А тамо, ― хлопчина махнув рукою в бік одного з коридорів. ― На виборах.  
Данило та Роза перезирнулися.  
― Які ще вибори?  
― Кошового обираємо, ― джура поглянув на них як на недоумків. ― Які ж іще. Давайте, рушаймо, а то я ж навіть не знаю, хто там ще в кандидати вскочив.  
Новина була несподіваною та не дуже доброю. Вибори в запорогів – це було епічне дійство. З бійками, лайкою, ґвалтом і навіть зі стріляниною. Але найбільш неприємним було те, що вони могли тривати довго. Роза обережно спитала:  
― А як давно у вас ці вибори?  
― Та от з позавчора, як Стецька Чубая, нашого колишнього кошового, корчі схопили. Він тоді булаву на майдані кинув та велів, щоб нового обирали.  
― Корчі? – перепитав Данило. Хлопчина кивнув:  
― Еге ж.  
― А що це?  
Замість джури відповіла Роза:  
― Відторгнення чи розлад кібербіонічних імплантатів. Буває. Особливо з тими, в кого їх надто багато. Таки думаю, в Чубая їх багацько, га?  
― Не те слово, що багацько, просто до чорта, ― охоче підтвердив хлопчина. ― Чубай вже давно більше кіборг, ніж людина, от щось і поламалося.  
― А… як довго взагалі вибори будуть проходити? ― обережно поцікавився Данило. Джура безтурботно здвигнув плечима:  
― А біс його зна. Якщо зара кандидати визначилися, то, може, сьогодні вже з кошовим будемо. А якщо ні – ну, тоді вже як буде, то й буде. Та ви не переймайтеся, курінні ж нікуди не поділися, можна і з ними потеревенити.   
«Вже легше, ― подумав Данило. ― Хоч щось».

15.  
Джура привів їх у величезну каверну, мабуть, природного походження, тому що форму вона мала неправильну. Запороги, облаштовуючи планетоїд для життя, не дуже переймалися естетикою, тому просто вирівняли в каверні долівку, поклали на неї магнітні доріжки та деінде – гравітки. Посередині каверни стовбичила велика грубезна сцена, збита з… Данило спочатку навіть очам своїм не повірив. Ні, не може бути. Ну просто не може бути і все тут.  
Роза встала навшпиньки й дотяглася губами до його вуха:  
― Данило, та хай мені очі вилізуть… ти теж те саме бачиш, еге ж? Це таки деревина? Цілі стовбури із корою?!  
― Дуже схоже, ― прошепотів Данило у відповідь та придивився ще. ― Дуже. Або дуже гарна імітація.  
Пілот смикнула джуру за рукав:  
― Хлопче, це шо, оте ваше підмостя – воно шо, дерев’яне, чи як?  
― Еге ж, ― розплився посмішкою юнак, задоволений справленим враженням. ― Дерев’яне. Натуральна, до речі, береза. Півста років тому Стецько Чубай в одному поході, ще простим десятником бувши, захопив браконьєрську макшанську лайбу, а там береза. Ну от на спомин того славетного походу збили з берези на майдані сцену.  
«От такі вони, запороги, ― Данило спробував прикинути, скільки може коштувати така кількість натуральної необробленої деревини. ― Ще б зверху шкірою аскольдівського золотавого дракончика покрити – і сам портівський султан від заздрощів лусне». Нічого дивного – деревину в необробленому вигляді забороняли вивозити майже всі більш-менш цивілізовані планети, яким пощастило мати (або наполегливою працею створити) потужні екосистеми. А за оброблену деревину вагою більше кілограма треба було платити величезне мито. Сам Данило, який виріс на Білій Скелі і майже все доросле життя проводив у космосі, сприймав натуральну деревину як предмет розкоші. На зовнішніх планетах, космічних станціях та астероїдах єдиним широко доступним матеріалом, схожим на деревину, був бамбук, який легко ріс на гідропонних фермах. З нього робили безліч речей, але все ж це була не зовсім справжня деревина. Тому дивно і незвичайно було побачити тут, на Порогах, величезну сцену з цільних стовбурів справжніх дерев.  
На майдані довкола сцени вирував натовп запорогів. Були тут і ветерани багатьох битв, вкриті шрамами, татуюваннями, з різноманітними протезами, зодягнені в неймовірні яскраві лахи та багато оздоблену амуніцію, що, мабуть, вважалося в запорогів особливим шиком; були й трохи простіші вояки у звичайних легких бронекостюмах, і зовсім юні джури, за плечима в яких добре якщо один-два походи. Всі галасували, перебиваючи один одного, вигукували пристойні та не дуже гасла та кричалки, підтримуючи своїх кандидатів. А самі кандидати на сцені… місилися в рукопашну. Міцна темношкіра тітка середніх років з татуйованою голеною головою та молодий чолов’яга з довгими руками та ногами, явний астерник щонайменше у другому поколінні.  
Зойки та крики гриміли на весь майдан:  
― Давай, Килино, гаси його!!! Хай знає, що щеняті на вовчиху не залупатися!!! ― волав поряд із Данилом здоровань у трохи пом’ятій легкій броні. З іншого боку підстрибувала невисока носата дівка з довгою чорною косою, вся увішана бластерами:  
― Ко-валь!!! Ко-валь!!! Ко-валь!!!  
― Ки-ли-на!!! Не-ба-ба!!!  
― Лупцюй її!!! Уріж їй!!!  
― Вали його!!! Давай!!! Давай!!! Ки-ли-на!!!  
Коли крики досягли, здавалося, неймовірної гучності, Килина вправно підрізала супротивника, скрутила його та й перекинула через огорожу сцени. Майдан у захваті вибухнув безумним галасом, хтось лупанув у стелю із бластера. Полетіли краплі розтопленого каменю, народ відскочив від стрільця, але нічого тому не зробили. Данило занепокоєно глянув на сусідку із бластерами, але та не стала палити заряди, лише роздратовано закусила кінчик коси та крикнула:  
― Ковалю, таки ти поц!!!  
Довкола зареготали.  
На сцену злетів сивовусий запорог, підняв руку Килини:  
― Останній кандидат!!! Більш ніхто не хоче випробувати долю? Ні? Ну тоді завтра вибори!!! А ну, кандидати, вашій матері трясця, де ви там вештаєтесь? Всі сюди, хай товариство на вас ще погляне як слід! Може, хто захоче вам щелепи відполірувати та самому в кандидати вийти!  
Із натовпу вибралися кілька людей та залізли на сцену. Крім Килини, там була ще одна жінка – трохи молодша, висока та тонка астерниця , вбрана в легку анатомічну броню та яскраві усамські шаровари. Ще один кандидат – той самий, з кібер-оком, який зв’язувався з Данилом. Ліва рука в нього також була кібербіонічним протезом. Другий – здоровеннецький дядько, голий до пояса. Коли він піднімався, видно було, що в нього вздовж хребта йде смуга з металевих накладок-нейроімплантатів. Третій був старший за інших, сивий та побитий шрамами, в старій воєнній формі. Данило углядів на його куртці три рядки орденських планок та шеврон «зоряних єнотів» - еліти космічного десанту Республіки.  
― Чуєте, товариство? Завтра голосуємо!!! Килина Небаба, Харитон Вовк, Петро Байда, Фатьма Убийбатька, Яр Скотиняка. Всі бачили, всі чули? Агов!  
― Та-а-ак!!! – загриміли всі. ― Бачили!!! Чули!!!  
А хтось тонко крикнув:  
― А може, той, зара і проголосуємо? В біса те чекання, питво другий день видихається!  
Довкола загомоніли навперейми. Сивовусий закликав до тиші, дмухнувши у вувузелу.  
― Ну якщо так, то давайте! – гукнув він. ― А ти, хто там волав, як там тебе, Тимур Чорний, чи що… дуй сюди, підрахуєм будеш!  
Вибухнув регіт. Мабуть, процес підрахування голосів був заняттям чи то невдячним, чи то важким та марудним, тому що Тимур Чорний, пробираючись до сцени, виглядав не дуже вдоволеним. Але в запорогів було правило: якщо вже взявся до справи, то не відступай. І Тимур з кислою пикою встав на сцені біля великого контейнера з-під хлорелової розсади, до якого знизу були припаяні ще п’ять менших контейнерів, чиє минуле розпізнати не вдавалося. Сивовусий знов погудів вувузелою, дочекавсь тиші та оголосив:  
― Ну, хутчій длубайтесь в кишенях та перевіряйте, чи всі бюлетені є!!! За Небабу – латунки, за Байду – залізяки, за Вовка – алюмінки, за Фатьму – мідні, за Скотиняку – нікелі. Вперед! І якщо яка сука вкине більш одного, взнаю та пальці тій сволоті вирву!!!  
Запороги ломанулися до сцени, мітко закидаючи в контейнер круглі предмети. Данило встиг роздивитися, що бюлетенями тут були металеві кругляки з хрестом, півмісяцем та гексаграмою на аверсі і впаяним чіпом на реверсі. На ободі контейнера стояли сканери і кожного разу, коли в контейнер падали кругляки, сканери вищали. Оскільки іноді кидали одразу кілька людей, сканери просто вибухали вереском.  
Нарешті натовп біля сцени розійшовся і більш ніхто не палав бажанням кинути кругляка. Сивовусий вийняв з кишені термінал, подивився. Гримнув:  
― Ще три клоуни не проголосували!!! Ну один – то я, другий – Тимур, а третій хто?  
Джура, супроводжувач Данила та Рози, підхопився, підбіг до сцени. Гучно спитав:  
― Дядько Сірко, а нагадайте, які за кого?  
Зал вибухнув реготом, але хлопець не знітився. Сивовусий крізь сміх нагадав. Джура довго цілився, потім кинув. Металевий кругляк вдарився об сканер і покотивсь по ободу, викликавши виск зумерів. Упав в середину. Джура видихнув та сховався у натовп. Тимур та Сірко вкинули свої кругляки.  
― Ну от всі й проголосували. А тепер Тимурко хай підрахує.  
З приреченістю на обличчі Тимур засунув руку в контейнер, вийняв пригорщу «монет» та почав повільно, демонстративно кидати їх по малим контейнерам. Там теж стояли сканери, їхній виск був ще гіршим, ніж на великому. Данило навіть вуха потер. Роза на все дивилася філософськи.  
Нарешті підрахунок закінчився. Сірко подивився на термінал:  
― Ну що, товариство! Маємо кошового… Петра Байду!!! – він підняв вгору руку немолодого запорога у воєнній формі.  
Зал знову завив, загомонів, загупав, хтось знову стрельнув у стелю. Сірко дмухнув у вувузелу, сказав:  
― Кому не до вподоби, ідіть підрахуйте. Ну, бажаючі є?  
Бажаючих не знайшлося. Сірко задоволено підсумував:  
― Ну все. Вибори, хай їм грець, закінчилися. Байда, тримай-но булаву. А тепер – гуляємо, хлопці та дівчата!!! Як Тимур правильно сказав – питво вже видихається!  
― Га-а-а-а-а!!! – закричали всі. ― Гай-гай, гуляй-наливай!!!  
Роза засмучено закотила очі:  
― Ну от моє єврейське щастя. Куди не втрапиш – то пиятика, то бійка. І таки зараз я б воліла бійку.  
Данило лише зітхнув.  
На щастя, пиятика їх обійшла. Біля них опинилися «їхній» джура і той самий запорог із кібер-оком – Харитон Вовк.  
― Вам, шахтарі, пощастило. Вибори швидко минули, ― сказав Вовк. ― Ну, сьогодні всі пиячать, так що будь-яку вашу справу раніше завтрашнього дня не вирішити. Але з отаманами поговорити можна, вони в нас усі непитущі. То як?  
― Гаразд, ― Данило роздивився навкруги. ― Поговорити не тільки можна, а просто необхідно.  
Вовк посміхнувся:  
― Ну тоді ходімо.

16.  
У майданній каверні на повну гриміла гулянка, чутно було крики, регіт, шалену музику, звуки нестримного танцю. Данило міг би заприсягтися, що й постріли також. А тут, в невеличкому залі, куди його та Розу привів Харитон Вовк, все було набагато пристойніше. За довгим столом сиділи бувалі запороги – курінні отамани та інша старшина. Головував за столом новообраний кошовий Байда. Стіл вгинався від щедро наставленого їдла, причому їдла недешевого за мірками багатьох світів: величезні купи м’яса смаженого, вареного, печеного, тушкованого, ковбас, шинки; здоровенні полумиски різноманітних овочів – огірків свіжих і солоних, помідорів-черрі, помідорів червоних, жовтих, оранжевих і чорних, печених кабачків, солоних патисонів, капусти-броколі, бобів різних, маринованої моркви та селери, клубнів й плодів томтатів та картоплі у всіх видах. Було тут й інше, що тільки росло на гідропонних фермах. Були тут і фрукти – апельсини та взагалі всілякі цитруси, ківі, банани, ананаси, полуниці і багацько іншого. І, звісно ж, звичайна їжа жителів поясу астероїдів – соя у всіх видах, поживні водорості, рис і генмодифіковані форель та лосось, здатні жити й розмножуватися в замкнених аквасистемах. Все тут було місцевого виробництва, особливо овочі та м’ясо, Данило зуба міг би дати за це. Він виріс на шахтарському астероїді, який не лише сам себе їжею забезпечував, а ще й торгував нею, маючи з того прибуток ненабагато менший, ніж із продажу руди. Данило з дитинства допомагав на свинофермі, де в спеціальних боксах відгодовувалися шахтним грибом та хлорелою величезні, майже кулеподібні свині породи «пістрява астерка», виведені для астероїдних ферм. На Порогах їдло було дешеве, адже воно тут і вироблялося. Набувало ціни лише коли потрапляло на внутрішні планети. А внутрішні планети поставляли хліб, рослинну олію, справжнє молоко і пряні трави – те, що не можна було виробити в умовах гідропонних ферм і зообоксів. Злаки та масличні, окрім рису та масличної пальми, чомусь дуже погано росли, а пряні трави втрачали пряність.  
А от іншого продукту, яким славилися Пороги, тут не було і сліду. Жодної краплини алкоголю не видно. Данило не здивувався: кібербіонічні протези та імплантати дуже, дуже не люблять алкоголь. Саме тому Роза не пила нічого міцнішого за пиво, та й те рідко. А судячи з усього, всі тут присутні мали хоча б один імплантат. Хто через поранення, а хто – для посилення.  
― Ну, от і всі тутко, ― Харитон широким жестом вказав на стіл. ― Сідайте, коли голодні, рубайте, свининка ще вранці рохкала. А потім, коли відсвяткуємо Байдино обрання, то й побалакаємо.  
― Спасибі, - подякував Данило.  
Неписані правила республіканської гостинності вимагали прийняти запрошення до столу і пригоститися. Добряче пригоститися. Роза й Данило всілися на вказані їм місця – між Килиною Небабою та Яром Скотинякою, навпроти Фатьми Убийбатьки та дядька Сірка. І майже поряд з Байдою. Данило, щоб випендритися, вийняв свого силового ножа і однім рухом відшматував здоровенну партику свинини. Поклав собі на тарілку, кинув туди ж велике гроно помідорів-черрі. Роза оглянула стіл:  
― А шо, старій єврейській жінці нема шо попоїсти, тільки лососина?  
Фатьма вишкірила зуби, навалила собі свинини:  
― Халяльніше та кошерніше м’яса, ніж наші свині, на світовий рік довкола не знайти, сестро. По-перше, вони жеруть, не зупиняючись, тобто жують, отже, пункт щодо жуйки та роздвоєних копит виконано. По-друге, стерильніше за бокси, в яких вони живуть, тут нема нічого, навіть лазарет брудніший. По-третє, ріжуть їх за всіма правилами. Всі юдеї у братстві наминають. Але якщо маєш сумнів, то он в Ізі Коваля спитай, він тутешній рабин.  
Роза махнула рукою:  
― А, до біса. Все одно у флоті невідомо шо в тушняк пхають, ― і відрізала кусень свинини. Запороги схвально розсміялися.  
Коли був з’їдений перший кусень, Килина вирішила, що правил гостинності дотримано, і поцікавилася:  
― Ну, тепер викладайте, що у вас там за справа.  
Данило виклав. Коротко. Йому здалося, що запороги слухали неуважно, тому що гомін за столом не припинявся, але це враження було оманливим. Фатьма, кинувши на порожню тацю обгризене ребро, уточнила:  
― Тобто ти певен, що то були усами? Чому? Вони говорили усамською? Або просто з акцентом?  
― Я сам не чув, ― сказав Данило. ― Але у вас в доках стоїть ціла вантажівка народу, який все чудово чув. Так от вони стверджують, що рейдери говорили інтерлінгвою і трохи по-нашому, але з акцентом, а між собою – усамською. І вони спаплюжили усамськими матюками картину Тараса Могили.  
Присутні зареготали, але Данило не дав себе збити з пантелику:  
― А ще я був на Кафі, отримав там деякі відомості. Наших жінок там перевантажили на інші кораблі, а одна з них устигла передати звістку. Вона підтвердила, що то були усами, і не аби які, а люди Ахмет-паші. І що наших повезли у Синоп.  
Яр Скотиняка закинув у рота черрі-помідорину, двічі двинув могутніми щелепами і спитав:  
― А від нас чого хочеш? Щоб отак-о взяли та й вперлися в Ахметчин пашанат?  
Килина, гладячи шрам на вилиці, кивнула:  
― Того і хоче, Скотиняко. Щоб ми взяли і вперлися в Ахметчин пашанат.  
Миттєво відчувши напад лютого гніву, Данило ляпнув, не подумавши:  
― А вам що, боязко?  
Постала мертва тиша. Данило одразу ж пожалкував, що не втримався помовчати. Отамани всі як один втупилися в нього. Він бачив, як дехто потягся за бластерами та силовими ножами. І краєм ока помітив, як Роза двічі сильно стисла й розкисла лівий кулак. Активувала бойові імплантати.  
Напругу зняла Фатьма – вона встала, красиво вигнулася та взяла з середини стола апельсин. І сказала:  
― Та чого б це. Не боязко.  
Вона піднесла апельсин до своєї склянки і стисла пальці. В склянку потік сік. Фатьма кинула вичавлену шкірку на тацю з недоїдками і, піднявши склянку, роздивилася її на світло. Данило як зачарований дивився на це, чітко розрізняючи в каламуті соку апельсинові кісточки та шматочки м’якоті. Фатьма піднесла склянку до губів:  
― Але дорослий світ, мій хлопчику, набагато складніший за пацанячу чорно-білу картинку.  
Дуже спокійно Данило встав і відповів:  
― Я це знаю. І сказав, не подумавши. Я так розраховував на вашу допомогу. Але що ж… спасибі за прийом та частування. Ми спробуємо звільнити жінок самі.   
Несподівано новообраний кошовий гримнув:  
― Сідай, хлопе. А ви, товариство, не галасуйте. Тихо!!!  
Всі замовкли. Байда повів далі:  
― І дідькові лисому ясно, що, як у Республіки з Портою мир, то ніхто не буде в захваті, якщо ми напад на Синоп влаштуємо. Однак ви, товариство, не розчули в оповіді цього хлопа те, що розчув я. А розчув я таке, що усамці набігли на наш астероїд, потрусили його та забрали жінок у полон. І що ті усамці були не прості рейдери, а люди Ахмет-паші. Чому є хоча й непрямі, але все ж докази. І як ми матимемо прямі докази цього злочину, свідків там – то можливо буде, не порушуючи миру, постфактум виставити похід за жінками як приватну справу приватних осіб… а сам рейдерський напад – як порушення миру саме Портою. Чого і свідки будуть – ті самі жінки.  
Запороги загомоніли, але Килина влупила кулаком по столу:  
― Тихо!!! Я вважаю, що кошовий правий. Тільки тре це діло тихо робити….  
Хтось насмішкувато пхикнув, Килина виправилася:  
― Відносно тихо. І відносно невеликими силами. Це добре, що в нас у доках той шахтарський драндулет стоїть. Приватним особам ніхто не забороняє займатися своїми приватними справами.  
Фатьма засміялася:  
― А ми тут усі приватні особи… втім, я тебе розумію. Думка цікава. Але є дещо. Треба якось пройти через Чорний Простір без маяків і без маршруту. В нас нема настільки божевільного навігатора, який проклав би наново такий маршрут. Відтоді, як Яся Кривого підірвали разом з його кораблем і штінтом, так і нема…  
― Є, ― Данило глянув на неї впритул. ― Я.  
Всі втупилися в нього, Скотиняка недовірливо скривився:  
― Ти? Молоко ще на губах не висохло.  
― Я – навігатор з природним даром. Мені не потрібні роки досвіду, я відчуваю дискретні зони, ― бачачи, що не вірять, Данило вийняв з коміру жетон-посвідчення. ― І я готовий пройти через Чорний Простір напряму. Навпомацки.   
― Ого. Готовий так ризикнути? ― здивувався Скотиняка.  
― Готовий.  
Запороги тепер дивилися на Данила з повагою. А потім хтось в кінці столу гукнув:  
― А до того ж здобич добряча буде, кажуть, в Ахметки в його Синопі стільки багатства, що навіть султан заздрить.  
― Здобич – добре, а дупу усамам припалити – ще краще!!! ― підтримав хтось інший.  
І в залі загриміло:  
― Похід!!! Похід!!! Похід!!!  
Байда підняв руку:  
― Отож, хай так. А тепер ми з Килиною, Фатьмою, Вовком та Данилом обговоримо подробиці. Інші – завтра піднімайте своїх, натякніть, хай готуються. Беріть лише досвідчених, надійних. Щоб тверезі були й готові в «чайки» сідати, як скажемо. Стріну післязавтра хоч один п’яний писок – на ганьбу піде.


	2. Частина 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Похід до Синопу і пригоди там.

17.  
Вмовити Петра та його команду залишитися на Чортомлику коштувало Данилові багацько зусиль – і зусиль марних. Петро навідріз відмовився залишатися. Його команда теж. Данило не полінувався розписати всю можливу небезпеку шляху через Чорний Простір навмання – але Петро вперся намертво. Довелося таки пристикувати вантажівку до «Мавки». Тепер ця конструкція виглядала, як експлорер з причепом. Втім, Роза вважала, що так навіть краще – такого багато космосом вештається, вони нічим не вирізнятимуться серед звичайних дрібних торговців та контрабандистів. Але Данило вже перед самим вильотом вирішив спробувати ще раз. Ввімкнув інтерком і викликав Петра.  
― Слухай-но, може, все-таки залишишся тут? Ну сам подумай, якщо я пропаду в Чорному Просторі, пропадете і ви всі. А так…  
― От тільки не треба мене знову починати вмовляти, ― набичився Петро. ― Там моя Маруся. І я туди піду…  
― Та ж і підеш, але ж не зараз, ― спробував вдатися до логіки навігатор. ― Спочатку треба шлях прокласти. А якраз на цьому етапі може трапитися непоправне. До того ж в цій справі ти мені допомогти не можеш, а якщо все вийде, потім із запорогами разом прийдеш.  
― Стривай, Данило, ― вліз Ласло, «сержант» команди Петра. ― Ти правий, але… крім власне шляху крізь Простір, треба ж буде якось на місці розвідувати, що до чого. Тож ми вирішили, що з тобою летітиме не вся команда, а ми з Петром і Стефа. Про всяк випадок, раптом силова підтримка знадобиться.  
Данило підняв руки:  
― Гаразд. Робіть що хочете. Але тільки потім не жалійтеся, як у гіпері згинемо.   
Петро і Ласло лише розсміялися.  
А між іншим, попереду була важка і дуже складна справа. Це на зібранні отаманів Данило був хоробрим та впевненим. Насправді ніякої впевненості він не відчував.  
Він пішов на камбуз, покопирсався по шухлядах та шафках, але нічого не знайшов, і рішуче рушив у техвідсік. На шурхіт шлюзових дверей з-за переплетіння кабелів вигулькнула Прісьчина голова, хвацько пов’язана пістрявою банданою:  
― Ща, кепе, тут сигма-перехідник розковбасило нах, міняти довелося. Ще півхвилини, буде херачити як новий.   
― Дякую, Прісцилло, ― тихо сказав Данило. Здивована Пріська навіть рота розкрила – відтоді, як вона примудрилася невідомо яким дивом зробитися дружиною Олекси та змінити флотський крейсер на дрібний експлорер, ніхто не називав її повним іменем, хіба що чоловік. Вона стерла з щоки плямку низькопроводящого гелю, швидко крутнула уніключом злощасний сигма-перехідник та вийшла з тісного переплетіння кабелів на серединку техвідсіку.  
― Кепе, ти що, в натурі? Ти немов на власний похорон зібрався, ― вона заглянула йому в обличчя, для чого довелося стати навшпиньки. ― Тобі негайно треба хильнути сто грамів… ні, цілих двісті.  
― По те й прийшов. Я знаю, в тебе завжди є.  
Пріська кивнула, відкрила маленький лючок у долівці, витягла звідти пляшку точнісінько такого ж самогону, який Данило подарував Шарифові за інформацію. З одної зі своїх численних кишень вийняла складаний гранчак й налила «по кільце». Простягла Данилові. Він вижлуктив його в два ковтки, не відчуваючи смаку. Пекуча хвиля пролилася по горлу в шлунок, відскочила від його донця і з усієї сили довбанула в голову. Данило аж сів на підлогу. Пріська сіла навпроти:  
― Що, кепе, вдарило? Нічо, щас відпустить. О, відпустило.  
Данило встав, покліпав повіками, фокусуючи зір, непевно ступив у шлюз:  
― Дякую, Прісцилло.  
― Та нема за що, кепе. Ну, коротше, можемо вирушати, все шарашить будь здоров. І теє… ― вона скрутила дулю і потикала нею кудись собі за спину характерним жестом космотехників, забобоннішими за яких були лише пілоти. Данило кивнув, рішуче переступив шлюз.  
Самогон надихнув настільки, що Данило в рубку не увійшов, а влетів, застрибнув у навігаторський ложемент, підняв його і скомандував:  
― Ключ на старт, Розо! Летимо!  
Пілот перегнулася зі свого крісла, підняла його в робочий стан і потягла носом:  
― Ого, та ти ж п’яний. Коли встиг, а головне – чим?  
― Несуттєво, Розо. Стартуй. А я займуся своєю справою! – і він легким рухом пальців лівої руки відкинув кришку на підлокітнику свого крісла. Роза лише бровою здвигнула – ця кришечка накривала кнопку запуску комплексу навігаційного пошуку, і взагалі-то її було не так просто відкрити. А Данило між тим втопив цю червону кнопку, і його крісло відкинулося на спину. На голову навігатора опустився нейрошолом, гнучкі тяжі зафіксували тіло в ложементі, в праве плече увіткнулися голки, наповнюючи кров пекельним «коктейлем Харона». Цей набір препаратів уводив людину в стан «робочого сну», а насправді – в контрольовану кому, гальмував деякі зони кори мозку, відключав зір, слух та мову, навзамін загострюючи, оптимізуючи роботу інших ділянок кори. Робити це щоразу було як уперше – страшно і моторошно.   
Навігатор уже не відчув стартового прискорення. Тільки фазу переходу в верхній гіпер, тому що цієї миті до нього повернувся зір. Але бачив він уже не звичний світ, а його виворіт, підґрунтя.   
Тільки навігатори з природним даром знають, як виглядає всесвіт у гіпері. Лише вони бачать усю красу і весь жах глибин простору. Інші – ті, хто водить кораблі по маякам і прокладає дорогу, орієнтуючись по зірках – не знають цього. Вони також отримують «коктейль Харона» і занурюються в глибини, але порівняно зі справжніми навігаторами в гіпері вони – напівсліпі та голі пташенята. Пташенята орла, яким ніколи не стати дорослим птахом.

18.  
Данило вже бачив раніше, як виглядає в гіпері Чорний Простір. Здалеку. Видовище було моторошне. Напевно, таким і має бути первинний Хаос. Можливо, саме так виглядав світ у перші дні після сотворіння. Можливо, Чорний Простір та подібні йому аномалії й були реліктами тих часів – цього не знав ніхто. Мало хто з навігаторів ризикував потикатися в цю область, навіть природні намагалися проходити його за лінією маяків, розставлених їхніми відчайдушними попередниками в зонах нормального простору. Однак за маяками йти було не можна. Навіть якщо примудритися потрапити з однієї дискретної зони в іншу так, щоб корабель залишився непоміченим для інших в тій області, ніхто не міг гарантувати, що на тих кораблях не буде хоча б одного навігатора в «робочому сні». Сховатися повністю від іншого навігатора в межах однієї дискретної зони неможливо. І що парадоксально – природному складніше ховатися від звичайних, «навчених», ніж від таких, як він. Тому що напівсліпі та голі пташенята відчували «дорослих орлів» неймовірно яскраво. Це було єдине по-справжньому сильне відчуття, доступне «навченим» у вивороті світу. Данило не хотів ризикувати. Він за родом діяльності знав, що за інструкцією у патрулі біля маяку повинен бути хоча б один навігатор в «робочому сні». Тому він одразу виключив можливість задіяти відомі дискретні зони Чорного Простору. А це означало, що треба йти просто в те страшне невідомо що, в ту вируючу пітьму, яку прорізають сполохи червоного та білого вогню. Так навігатор бачив у гіпері Чорний Простір. Треба йти, треба пірнути в ту моторошну глибину, віддатися на розсуд долі.  
І Данило пірнув.  
Не мало значення те, що «Мавка» йшла зараз у верхньому гіпері, що до Чорного Простору було ще далеко. У вивороті світу все інакше, він взагалі не вимірюється одиницями звичного простору-часу.  
Він намацав маленьку зону відносно нормального простору. Дослідив її й виявив, що вона доволі добра. Із стану «робочого сну» він не міг подавати команди пілоту, взагалі повідомляти будь-яку інформацію. Екіпаж під час такого «глибинного пошуку» цілком і повністю покладався на свого навігатора. Управління гіпер-переходами передавалося навігатору, бортовий комп’ютер читав дані прямо з його мозку. Пілот міг лише спостерігати за даними на терміналі, але не втручатися в процес.  
Роза вже не вперше ходила з Данилом (а набагато раніше – і з іншими навігаторами) у вільний «глибинний» пошук, але звикнути до цього відчуття безпорадності не могла. Відчувати себе порожнім місцем, вантажем – що може бути неприємнішим для пілота? А спостерігати, як навігатор лежить майже трупом в своєму ложементі, і не знати, чи живий він, чи вже сталося непоправне – ще гірше.  
«Мавка» увійшла в гіперперехід. На диво короткий. Зона нормального простору. Потім ще один стрибок… цього разу довший. Потім повернення в попередню зону. Роза зрозуміла: Данило потрапив у «тупик» - дискретну зону, з якої можна рушити лише в обмежене число напрямів. Отже, можливостей стрибнути звідти в іншу точку Чорного Простору Данило не знайшов, раз повернувся на попередню точку. Ще стрибок… нова зона. І знову. І знову… «порожніх» стрибків було багато. Це означало, що Данилові потім доведеться повторити цей шлях, відсікаючи зайві, тупикові розгалуження, і розставити маячки для запорогів. «Мавка» несла запас таких маячків – слабких і дуже недовговічних. Але для їхнього задуму такі цілком годяться. Після походу їх треба буде знищити за собою. Хай потім усами гадають, як саме запороги пройшли крізь Чорний Простір. А самі запороги матимуть код траси, яким зможуть скористатися інші природні навігатори. Або і «навчені», якщо будуть достатньо відчайдушні для цього.  
Пройшли вже три години, а пошук все тривав. На терміналі Рози з’явився виклик від Олекси:  
― Ще спить?  
― Так, ― Роза глянула на навігатора. ― Ми пройшли лише половину.  
― Кепсько, ― Олекса стривожився. ― Так довго…  
― Він зняв обмеження в часі, ― похмуро доповіла Роза.  
Лікар похитав головою:  
― Отже, не скінчить через десять хвилин ― отримає «коктейля». Кепсько.  
― Я знаю, ― пілот стисла підлокітники свого крісла. ― Ну а що ми можемо вдіяти, га?  
― Ніц не вдієш, ― хитнув головою лікар. ― Повідом, якщо буде друга доза. Готуватиму апаратуру…  
Роза зітхнула. Вона цілком розділяла тривогу лікаря. «Коктейль Харона» - пекельна суміш. Згідно флотській інструкції навігатор не мав права ризикувати, приймаючи дозу вдруге за один сеанс. Якщо тільки нема надзвичайних обставин. Друга доза цілком може стати останньою. На її пам’яті Данило ще жодного разу не пірнав у гіпер так надовго, щоб була потрібна друга доза. Роза чула від інших пілотів історії про навігаторів, які переживали без наслідків такий удар по організму, і сподівалася лише на те, що Данило – молодий та міцний хлопець, а Олекса – дуже хороший лікар, і зуміє нейтралізувати згубні ефекти «коктейлю». Інші пілоти розповідали і про таких навігаторів, котрі примудрялися прийняти три «коктейлі» за сеанс і вижити. Але Роза вважала ці балачки байками на зразок тих, що розповідають в барах під келих пива.  
Вона знову подивилася на Данила. Відігнала гостре бажання поторсати його, щоб переконатися – живий. Що він живий, вона знала з доповіді корабельного штінту, але людина, незважаючи на весь науково-технічний прогрес, завжди підсвідомо хоче закріпити інформацію емпіричним шляхом. Тобто банально помацати.  
Ділінькнув тривожний сигнал, голос Мавки доповів (Роза б заприсяглася – із певною занепокоєністю):  
― Час перебування в «робочому сні» вийшов. Даю другу дозу «коктейлю Харона» відповідно наказу.  
― Забороняю, - гримнула раптом Роза. Штінт заперечив:  
― Неможливо. Наказ навігатора пріоритетний. Даю другу дозу.  
― Тупа машина! ― Роза крадькома стерла сльозу. ― Ти його вбити хочеш?  
― Я лише виконую наказ командира корабля, мем, ― з помітною образою сказала Мавка. ― Стосовно ж тупості – дозвольте нагадати, що мої базові характеристики – сто двадцять ксерафлопс продуктивності і двісті сорок йоттабайт основної оперативної пам’яті. Я штучний інтелект восьмого покоління, маю повноцінну імітацію особистості, мем. Я здатна розпізнавати великий спектр емоцій людей і розумію, що ви непокоїтеся за життя і здоров’я командира. Але я – штучний інтелект, я не можу ігнорувати накази командира, навіть якщо вони несуть загрозу його особистому здоров’ю і життю, мем.  
― Замовкни, Мавко, ― Роза махнула рукою. ― Просто мовчки роби свою справу.  
Штінт замовк. На терміналі Рози оновилися дані про подоланий шлях, і вона видихнула з певним полегшенням: три чверті пройдено. Правда, другу дозу Данило вже отримав, але він молодий і здоровий, він повинен витримати таке навантаження. Принаймні Роза на це сподівалася.

19\.   
Проходження траси Данило скінчив через півгодини після отримання другої дози «коктейлю». Але оскільки препарати діяли, він досі залишався в «робочому сні», і досі висів на вивороті світу. Але ж вони вже вийшли до Синопа і знаходилися у верхньому гіпері цієї системи. Це було небезпечно – могли помітити. І Данило наважився: пірнув у попередню дискретну зону. Про всяк випадок.  
Та зона була дуже маленькою, якихось двісті тисяч кілометрів у найбільш широкій частині. Великому флоту для виходу з гіперу не вистачило б. І навіть середньому. Але планований похід передбачав участь не більш ніж тридцяти невеликих корабликів – «чайок», і саме для такої мети ця зона цілком годилася.  
Данило висів на вивороті світу, немов птах на висхідних потоках, і від бездіяльності просто милувався сюрреалістичною красою глибин гіперу. Він вже не боявся Чорного Простору. Пропустив страх крізь себе, пройшов через те, що його завжди лякало, і переміг. Відчував себе здатним пройти до краю Галактики і вийти за нього.  
На будь-якого навігатора з природним даром завжди чигає небезпека повірити в свою неймовірну крутість і могутність. Багато хто загинув на цьому шляху. Данило не відчував раніше подібних спокус і думав, що достатньо поміркований для цього. Але зараз… глибини космосу тягли його, манили, вимогливо звали. «Адже це так легко – лише простягни руку, і ти опинишся за межами відомого світу, побачиш те, чого до тебе не бачив ніхто! – шепотів йому Хаос. ― Іди ж!»  
І він вже мало не зробив крок… але залишки розуму втримали.  
«Треба виринати» - подумав Данило. І рвонув угору, немов з-під води.  
Самостійний вихід під час дії «коктейлю» - справа непроста. Якби Данило поставив системі обмеження в часі, він отримав би нейтралізатор і прокинувся. Але він обмеження вимкнув. Сподівався на силу волі.  
А тепер відчував, що його тягне. Що Хаос затягує його в глибини. Він борсався, відбивався, рвався угору.  
І нарешті вийшло – руки Хаосу розімкнулися, і Данило виринув у реальний світ.  
Слух та зір повернулися, але слабкі, ледве-ледве… Данило спробував щось сказати, але тільки хрипів.  
Роза підскочила, одразу ж викликала Олексу:  
― Повернувся! Він таки повернувся!!! Щоб мені так жити, повернувся Данилко!  
― Зараз буду, ― Олекса відключився, але через кілька секунд з’явився у рубці з портативною системою очищення крові. Він опустив навігаторський ложемент, і, не виймаючи Данила з нього, лікарським доступом вимкнув йому шолом та нейроконтакти, підключив систему очищення. Нейтралізатори та стимулятори повільно потекли жилами, і на очах до навігатора став повертатися нормальний колір обличчя.  
І заразом з тим мова.  
― Як… довго? – прошепотів Данило. Роза похитала головою:  
― Чотири з половиною години. Я завжди знала, що ти таки чокнутий авантюрист. Дві дози за раз!!!  
― Я сподівався, що впораюся раніше, ― вже більш зрозуміло сказав він. ― Але шлях був надто довгий…  
― Ми вже були біля Синопа, чому ти вернувся?  
― Там могли бути інші в «робочому сні», ― Данило спробував сісти, але Олекса сталевою хваткою втримав його на місці.  
― Ясно. Що далі робитимемо?  
― Треба в Синоп навідатися, ― Данило заплющив очі. Препарати Олекси набирали силу, він знав, що зараз засне нормальним сном на кілька годин. ― Як прокинуся, так і підемо. Треба доконче з’ясувати, де наші.  
І вимкнувся. Олекса подивився на меданалізатор, кивнув, легко вийняв навігатора з ложемента і потяг у медвідсік.   
А Роза раптом відчула нестримне бажання випити чогось дуже міцного. Типу Прісьчиного самогону…

20.  
Синопський пашанат розташувався в системі червоного карлика Синоп. Довкола цієї зірки оберталися дві планети-гіганта з купою супутників землеподібного типу. Орбіта одного з гігантів проходила «поясом життя», і таким чином усі його вісім великих супутників можна було з невеликими затратами тераформувати. Хоча усамці не дуже й витрачалися на нормальне тераформування, обмежилися лише мінімально необхідним (кисневою атмосферою та підвищенням вологості), зате набудували житлових та промислових куполів.  
Всі вісім заселених планеток цієї системи називалися Синопами. З додаванням номера. І ще був великий астероїд Бедестан. Прямо дивно, чому його теж не назвали Синопом з номером… Данило логічно розмислив, що резиденція Ахмет-паші повинна знаходитися на планетці з номером 1. Та й у базі даних по Усамській Порті в якості основного порту системи Синоп значився Синоп-1.  
І знову, як на Кафі, постало питання – а власне, що саме робити?  
Рішення запропонувала Роза: от просто так узяти та зайти в синопський порт. Чом би й ні? Республіка офіційно з Портою не торгувала, але це не значить, що республіканських торговців тут не буває. Дрібні напівкримінальні підприємці на власний ризик возили в Порту контрабанду чи самі їздили за товаром. Простіше кажучи, Роза запропонувала прикинутися контрабандистами.  
Данило мав сумнів, чи вийде. Але Роза сказала:  
― А чому ні? Намастимо лапу митнику, і нас пропустять без огляду. Якщо ти не пожалкуєш хоча б двадцять галактів.  
― Розо, чи від тебе я це чую? – здивувався Данило. ― Ти ж Пріську трусиш за кожний зайвий сантим.  
― То Пріську, а це для важливої справи. Готуйся, митниця йде.  
Роза була права. Митник не те що натякнув на хабар – він його відверто попросив. І якраз двадцять галактів. Всього за двадцятку вони отримали посадочну картку і право на тижневе перебування у синопському порті.  
― Фух, я думав, заметуть, ― Петро непомітно обтер піт з лоба. Роза розсміялася:  
― А за що замести? Ось почекай, вони таки з нас ще двадцятку візьмуть, щоб випустити без огляду.  
Синопський порт був дуже схожий на Кафу, з тією лише різницею, що знаходився на поверхні досить великої планети, а не в підземних кавернах. Та й сила тяжіння тут була аж 0,5 же. Посадкові майданчики під відкритим небом були забиті дрібними кораблями різноманітних типів. Пробиратися до входу в портовий купол довелося довго. Дихати тут було можна – ця планета мала кисневу атмосферу, але в повітрі тут містилося стільки пилу, що Олекса, який спостерігав за ними з корабельного терміналу, почав турбуватися за здоров’я команди. І зітхнув із полегшенням, коли вони потрапили всередину купола. Знав би він, як той купол зсередини виглядає!..  
Не бажаючи надто морочитися, усами не стали приводити планету до ладу, створювати на ній екосистему. Життя було лише в куполах. І було воно дуже сумнівної якості, принаймні в куполах, де розташувалися робочі зони чи бідняцькі квартали. Там ніхто не потурбувався про те, щоб зробити сади та ставки. Все це заміняли величезні баки з хлорелою, які нескінченними рядами тяглися вздовж вулиць. Хлорела працювала на межі можливості й страшенно смерділа. Час від часу траплялися замурзані підлітки, які ловили в тих баках сачками якусь слимачого вигляду живність із мацаками. Данило підозрював, і небезпідставно, що ця сама живність для багатьох тут була основною їжею. І не мав ніякого сумніву, що при цьому в куполах для багатіїв росли садки, текли струмки і блищали дзеркалами чистої води басейни та ставки. Сумнозвісна усамська класова структура суспільства із культивованою зневагою до нижчих… Навіть на Кафі не було такого неподобства, як ці хлорелові баки замість рослинності, і такої бідності, як в цьому кварталі, теж було не знайти.  
Роза взяла на себе роль торговки-контрабандистки. Іншим (тобто Данилові та Петру) наказала мовчати і вдавати з себе тупоголових охоронців.   
Вештаючись портовим куполом, Роза прискіпливо оглядала всі бари «для гяурів» (тобто з випивкою), які їм траплялися, аж поки не зупинила вибір на досить великому, людному і не дуже брудному, з назвою «Веселі ніжки». Як було зрозуміло з відеовивіски, тут вечорами показували белліданс із роздяганням. І справді, в глибині бару була невеличка сцена з пілоном, біля якого вже вигиналася молода жінка в напівпрозорому вбранні. Лице в неї було абсолютно незворушне, немов маска. Біля сцени, огородженої ланцюгом, стирчали таблички з написами інтерлінгвою і усамською: «Жінки тільки танцюють! Не зачіпати!» та «Секс-послуги замовляти на барі». Ковзнувши неприязним поглядом по тим табличкам, Роза підійшла до стійки і про щось недовго говорила з барменом. Потім сіла за стіл з пивом. Данило і Петро сіли поряд. Пити тут не хотілося, і вони ліниво прикладалися до кухлів (Роза свій непомітно протерла бактерицидною серветкою, і Данило з Петром зробили те саме).  
― Чогось чекаємо? – порушивши Розин наказ, тихцем спитав Петро.  
― Я ж сказала – мовчати, ― прошипіла Роза. Втім, на питання відповіла:  
― Я тут поспитала про декого. Мають скоро бути. О, здається, і вони.  
Дійсно, до їхнього столика підійшли троє чоловіків відверто кримінального вигляду. Втім, так тут виглядали майже всі.  
Данило і Петро дивувалися про себе несподіваній для них здатності Рози вдавати з себе стару цинічну контрабандистку. Мова йшла про доставку в Синоп великої партії коконів натурального шовку і пошук покупців на такий делікатний товар.  
― Ви таки подумайте, це ж золоте дно! ― Роза бурхливо жестикулювала для більшої переконливості. ― Це ж не аби шо, це кокони генмодів, спеціально для низької гравітації! Вони ж з півметра завдовжки виходять!!! Нитка тонка, гладенька, а міцна – шо сталь. На такий товар потрібен особливий покупець, шоб мені так жити. Мені самій шукати нема часу, моя справа – привезти та скинути швиденько. Товар, самі розумієте, контрабас же ж. Коротше, мені вкрай потрібні люди, які за невеликий процент візьмуться за цей приємний гешефт.  
― Процент? Який процент? – зацікавився нарешті один із співрозмовників, схожий на мавпу чоловічок із бігаючими очима.  
― Ой, таки гарний процент, ― широко всміхнулася Роза, демонструючи білі, блискучі зуби. Інший контрагент, ведмежоподібний здоровило, заздрісно втупився на них. ― Справа, мої любі, така: я привезу кокони, ви знайдете покупців. Ми беремо наші гроші, віддаємо кокони, і ви, от шоб мені маци не їсти на цей Песах, за посередництво отримаєте десять процентів від цього порнусу .  
― Ні-ні-ні, вай, десять процентів – це фуфел повний, ― рішуче заперечив товстун із великим старим бластером на пузі. ― За десять процентів хай шайтани в пеклі горбатяться.  
― Ой, та я вас просю, яке там «горбатитися»? ― розіграла здивування Роза. ― Нікому таки не треба горбатитися, вам тільки треба таки знайти мені покупця. Мій товар, ваше посередництво – все чесно. Я ж не можу повернутися без прибутку, шо я тоді скажу моїм дітям? Як дивитимуся в очі своїм онукам, Абраші та Сарочці? Шо вони подумають про свою бабусю Розу? Шо вона не може їм на натуральне молочко та смачну халу заробити? Таки же може! І до того ж, товар мені таки не задурно дістанеться, теж декому треба сунути. Так шо десять процентів – це таки дуже хороший порнус, я вам скажу. Не хочете ви, знайду інших. Але таки ви будете шлімазлами, якщо відмовитеся від такого прибутку! Ви взагалі знаєте, скільки можна взяти за двадцять тон першокласного шовку-сирцю від генмодів?  
Очі в співрозмовників розширилися. Досі кількість товару не називалася. Мавполикий замислено сказав:  
― Вигода намічається приємна, не буду заперечувати. Вай, збути такий вантаж за десять процентів – це смачно.  
Товстун із бластером заперечив:  
― Вай, та воно так, але де покупців брати? Ханим хоче швидко, а кому скинути таку купу – і швидко?  
Роза розіграла здивування:  
― Ой, таки не треба трагедії. Хіба в самого паші таки нема інтересу в текстильній промисловості? Чула я, в нього своя фабрика є.  
― Ну, це так, ― погодився мавполикий. ― Фабрика є. Ахмет-паша шовки любить і баб своїх в них одягає… усіх, до останньої прибиральниці, традиція в нього така. Тільки на який хер йому шовк-сирець, коли свої тутові гаї є?  
Товстун пожував губами і заперечив:  
― Вай, є, але лише недавно з них врожай зібрали. Хіба не чув? Харум-ага повісив трьох лахмітників, яких для роботи наймали. За те, що ті собаки шовкову нитку цупили.  
― Та ж не поцупили все, ― мавполикий почухав потилицю. ― Там стільки, що навіть шайтан не вцупить… отже, фабрики завантажені і сирець не потрібний….  
― Ахмет-паша торги великі дає через п’ять днів, ― вступив у розмову здоровань, уперше роззявивши рота. Стало ясно, чого так заздрісно дивився на Розині зуби – в самого були грубуваті імплантати. ― На Бедестані рабинь буде продавати. А в нього традиція – рабинь у шовки вдягати. Навіть для продажу. А рабинь в нього зараз багато, мамою клянуся. Бачив – недавно цілу вантажівку пригнали. Годящий товар, самі красуні. Білявок багато, кажуть, на Порогах брали.  
Данилові та Петру коштувало неймовірних зусиль втримати на обличчях байдужість. А синопець вів далі:  
― Так що, думаю, сирець йому знадобиться. Можна весь вантаж скинути.  
― От і добре, ― широко посміхнулася Роза, знов демонструючи зуби. Ще й узяла твердий, як камінь, солоний горішок і з хрумкотом розкусила. ― От і гаразд. Виходить, таки порішили? Можете мені знайти в Ахмет-паші дільця, шоб йому товар швиденько збути? І шоб з ним-таки про дещо домовитися. В Республіці, знаєте, теж є ділові люди, кому усамські товари цікаві. Особливо заборонені до імпорту. Ну, ви таки зрозуміли, еге ж? Якщо влаштуєте зустріч з таким дільцем, то таки ж можете і з інших справ свій гешефт мати. І в нас з вами таки буде хороший нахес без усякого макес.  
Контрагенти подивилися один на одного. Потім товстун спитав:  
― А який саме товарець цікавить?  
― Ой, таки різний, хавере, різний, ― посміхнулася Роза. ― Скажімо, хутра діамантових собольків. Це ж такий цімес, шо ой.   
― Діамантових собольків? ― задумливо протягнув мавполикий. ― Е, ні. Нереально. На такий товар лише сам паша угоди вкладає.   
― Ой, ну ви як діти, ― Роза всміхнулася ще солодше. ― Мені ж невелику партію треба. Ой, таки не повірю, шо ніхто з Ахметових людей не робить свої гешефти. Ви, хавери , взагалі знаєте, скільки в Республіці, я вже не кажу про Ге-Ес , за натуральне соболькове хутро можна гелту взяти? Ой, так якщо мені хто ящик таких підкине, я за них аж мало не триста тисяч галактів порнусу матиму!  
Недовіра на обличчях контрагентів змінилася жадібністю. Триста тисяч галактів!!! Десять процентів від трьохсот тисяч за просте посередництво – більш ніж смачна ціна. Товстун із бластером, мабуть, щоб конче розвіяти сумніви, спитав:  
― А хто тобі взагалі на нас наводку дав?  
― Ой, хавери, ви ж таки мені не вірите! – сплеснула руками Роза. ― Уляна Косата, Дамір бін Кемаль, Бєня Герцель – хіба ж мало?  
Названі імена справили враження, і торговці вирішили:  
― Годиться, ― сказав мавполикий. ― Домовилися, іншалла. Завтра ми тебе з потрібним чоловіком познайомимо. Але, розумієш, ханим, бакшиш треба.  
― Скільки?  
― Вай, та не бабосами. От якщо у вас бухло є республіканське… а ще краще – щоб і сало… Він таке любить. Ахмет-паша за Новим Шаріатом живе і всім своїм наказує. Тому в нього в маєтку жодної краплини бухла не дістати, от дехто і страждає.  
― Таки нема питань. Бухло є. А сало – ой-вей, де ж єврейській жінці сало здобути?..  
Подав голос Петро:  
― Пані, в мене є.  
Роза зраділа, бурхливо замахала руками:  
― Ой, шо б я без такого гарного гоя, як ти, робила!!! Хавери, ― звернулася вона до контрагентів. ― Буде таки і бухло, і сало. І ви ж таки не підведіть.

― Клянуся бородою пророка! ― запевнив її товстун. ― Завтра о третій тут зустрічаємося.  
Коли вони вийшли нарешті з бару, Данило заговорив:  
― Ніколи б не подумав, тьотю Розо, що ти так умієш… і що з кримінальцями знайомства маєш.  
Роза махнула рукою:  
― Та ну тебе. В мене он брательник двоюрідний на Кафі живе. Хіба ж я могла, знаючи, шо треба сюди буде пертися, не попросити його познайомити з ким треба і взнати шо треба? І до того ж, де ти бачив єврея, який би не вмів торгуватися?  
― Але ви торгувалися так, немов у вас і справді повні трюми шовку, ― захоплено сказав Петро. ― Я навіть трохи вірити почав.  
Пілот лише всміхнулася.

21.  
Трійця Розиних контрагентів не підвела: наступного дня о третій в тому самому ж барі вони на неї чекали.  
― Пунктуально, ― схвально зазначив мавполикий, коли Роза присіла за їхній столик. Петро і Данило постали за її спиною, щосили вдаючи з себе тупих охоронців.  
― Ну що, ханим. Домовилися ми з Ферхадом, зараз підемо. Що там з бакшишем?  
― Хавери, ви мене таки ображаєте, ― Роза ляснула пальцями, і Данило мовчки вийняв з кишені комбезу пласку пляшку самогону з хлорели на шахтному грибі. Пляшку для важливої справи пожертвувала Пріська. Добровільно і навіть без заперечень. Петро показав шмат сала, запакований в прозору термоплівку. Товстун із бластером придивився й облизнувся:  
― Вай, добре сальце. З прошарочками… сам би заточив. Чуєш, Розо, може, як шовк привезеш, прихопиш і для мене такого сальця, га? Візьму за хорошу ціну. А то на Кафі хер дістанеш, нутряне за справжнє видають, падлюки.  
― Прихоплю, чом би й ні. Для хорошого гоя не жалко,― відгукнулася Роза. ― Ну, ми таки йдемо?  
― Йдемо.  
― А таки до кого? – поцікавилася вона. Мавполикий сказав:  
― Ферхад-ага, завгосп в Ахметовому маєтку. Йому якраз треба свіжу партію рабинь в шовки вдягнути, так він твоїм товаром зацікавився. Купить в тебе кокони, паші скаже, що на базарі брав. Різницю собі візьме. І нам перепаде, хе-хе.   
З портового району вони транспортерною доріжкою потрапили у передмістя Синопу-1. Передмістя було збудоване біля самих стін основного куполу, і тут було набагато чистіше, ніж у портовому куполі-сателіті. Принаймні замість смердючих хлорелових баків вздовж кільцевої дороги йшов арик три метри завширшки, в якому росли якісь водяні квіти, водорості й плескалася риба (а не огидні слимаки). По берегах арика росли генмодифіковані карликові тополі та акації. Та й народ назустріч траплявся пристойного вигляду – чоловіки та жінки в робочому одязі, простому, але чистому. У всіх жінок на шиях були нашийники з датчиками, а на головах – шапочки-балаклави, вочевидь, такий робочий варіант паранджі. Виглядало це незвично і моторошно. Про нашийники республіканці чули – та й хто б не чув, якщо це постійно наводиться як приклад грубого порушення прав людини в Порті. За Новим Шаріатом жінці дозволялося працювати і взагалі ходити без супроводу чоловіка-родича лише за умови, що вона носитиме нашийник-спостерігач, який фіксує всі її пересування, контакти й вчинки. Перевірити такий нашийник мав право будь-який поліцейський у будь-яку мить…  
Передмістя пройшли, перейшли через внутрішній купольний шлюз у багатий район, де вже на повну буяла зелень та чулося дзюркотіння води, а жителі виглядали справжніми неробами (а може, і були такими). Тутешні усамки вже носили замість балаклав і робочих комбінезонів широку паранджу з тонких кольорових тканин, і взагалі вдягнені були дуже багато. У шовки. Нашийників не було видно.  
Тут ходили недовго, і мавполикий пояснив, чому:  
― Це, власне, майже вже маєток паші. Ферхад сказав, щоб тут чекали, він сам прийде. А нам сюди, взагалі-то, не можна. Паша вважає, що ми, чорна кістка, заразу розносимо…  
Вони зупинилися на маленькій галявині, посипаній рожевим дрібним камінням і по краям обсадженій високими кущами жасмину та троянд.  
― Дякую, хавери. Через п’ять днів отримаєте таки свої проценти… якщо справа піде.  
― Піде, не бійся, ханим, ― вишкірився товстун, блиснув золотою фіксою. ― А он і Ферхад. Ну, ми пішли. А ти дивись, не забудь. Як домовлялися. Або зустрінемося у «Веселих ніжках», або на Кафі он Ісмаїлу передаси, ― товстун вказав на здоровила. ― А надумаєш обдурити – знайдемо де завгодно.  
― Та не роби мені нерви, хавере. Ще таки не народився той гой, шо може мене залякати. Будуть вам ваші порнуси.   
Торговці-контрабандисти пішли. Данило трохи знервовано оглянувся, схилився до вуха тьоті Рози і прошепотів:  
― Ми дуже ризикуємо, обманюючи цих типів.  
― Не турбуйся, матимуть вони свої проценти. Від самого паші, ― Роза потерла щоки. ― Коли будемо жінок звільняти, не забудьте, головне, чимось цінним кишені набити.  
― Ти що, Розо, це ж грабунок!!! ― зойкнув Петро.  
― Тихо, дурило. Не грабунок, а компенсація. А он і якийсь дохляк іде, здається, наш клієнт.  
Роза не помилилася. На галявину вийшов худорлявий дрібний чоловічок у білому робочому комбезі, на який зверху був накинутий парчевий халат. Побачив Розу з товаришами, підійшов:  
― Я так розумію, ханим, ви – Роза? Маймун про вас говорив, що у вас є цікава пропозиція.  
― Гм, так. А ви – Ферхад-ага?  
― Він, він, ― закивав чоловічок.  
Перемовини щодо продажу шовкових коконів тривали хвилин сорок. Роза захоплено торгувалася. Ферхад не хотів накинути ані галакта. Нарешті, сторгувалися, вдарили по руках. І Роза, підморгнувши Данилові, сказала:  
― Таки саме задоволення поторгуватися з тим, хто на цьому знається! І от шо я таки скажу: ще ніколи мені не було так приємно дарити бакшиш, як сьогодні!  
При слові «бакшиш» очі Ферхада розгорілися, а коли Петро і Данило одночасно дістали подарунки, то Ферхад взагалі в екстаз увійшов.  
― О-о-о-о, вай-вай, неймовірно, - проспівав він, притискаючи до грудей пляшку і сало, і закочуючи очі. ― Ай, порадували… Яке сало, сама краса! А це… дайте вгадаю… самогон шахтарський, з хлорели?! А що це там таке плаває? Ох, шайтан мене забирай, невже це шахтний гриб? Вай-вай, за такий бакшиш я готовий накинути ще по галакту на десять кілограмів!  
― Ловлю на слові, ― всміхнулася Роза. Ферхад спритно сховав подарунки десь у своєму просторому халаті, чемно вклонився і, задкуючи, зник у рожево-жасминових кущах. Роза та її супутники теж поспішили залишити внутрішнє місто. Видихнули з полегшенням лише тоді, коли вибралися у смердючий порт.  
― Аби тільки цей гурман-порушувач Шаріату не спробував зжерти сало та випити бухло одразу, ― занепокоєно сказав Данило. Петро розсміявся:  
― Та ні, зуба можу дати, він як наш голова, коли йому з внутрішніх планет привезуть пляшку хорошого вина та шмат рокфору – спочатку відріже ма-алесенький шматочок, наллє маленьку скляночку, скуштує, а потім у сейф заховає і ходитиме два дні, принюхуючись.   
― Вірно, ― кивнула Роза. ― Ну а нам цього часу вистачить. Ну шо, летимо назад, ставимо маяки. На всю справу в нас п’ять днів максимум.

22.  
Зворотній шлях зайняв усього лише годину, Данило виставив у навігаційній програмі половинну дозу «коктейлю Харона», і йшов через відкриті ним зони як ніж крізь масло. В кожній зоні «Мавка» залишала крихітний тимчасовий маячок, а її комп’ютер писав цільну трасу, без тупиків.   
Данило поспішав. Надто багато несподіванок могли їм завадити. Раптом паша вирішить почати розпродавати рабинь поодинці, і на ринок поведе не всіх? Або… вирішить подарувати частину жінок своїм посіпакам? І Оксана, і Лєля, і Петрова Маруся були красунями не тільки за республіканськими уявленнями; до того ж всі троє мали дуже потрібні на Фронтирі професії. І ймовірність того, що вони надовго не затримаються в Ахмет-паші, була велика. Як і ймовірність того, що він вирішить залишити їх для себе… і використати. Про це Данило взагалі думати не хотів. А була ж ще ймовірність, що гурман Ферхад не витримає і накинеться на сало з самогоном одразу. Накинеться і помітить, що в корку – маячок, а в салі один з прошарочків – зовсім не м’ясо, а низькопроводящий гель із загусником і ароматизатором «Бекон солоний», в якому сховані нанороботи-«трояни». Втім, Ласло божився, що смак ідентичний натуральному, а нанороботи зможуть прийняти сигнал, активуватися і вибратися навіть зі шлунку чи взагалі з каналізації, аби були в радіусі дії маячка – тобто максимум в межах двоста метрів.  
Але все одно, покладатися на те, що все буде як планувалося, не можна. І треба поспішати.  
Нарешті, останній стрибок, і вони вже за межами Чорного Простору, в точці зустрічі з флотилією запорогів.  
А от і самі запороги. Ледь Данило послав умовний сигнал, як з-за найближчого скопища астероїдів випливли маленькі спритні «чайки», які до того ховалися у верхньому гіпері. Їх невеличкі гравівітрила майже не давали відблиску, а маршеві двигуни для звичайного космосу були настільки малі, що військові радари і хедари помічали їх лише тоді, коли «чайки» підходили вже зовсім близько. Запороги майже не ходили у звичайному космосі, їхні «чайки» переміщувалися переважно у верхньому гіпері, де, на відміну від великих кораблів, могли миттєво розвинути велику швидкість.  
На екрані «Мавки» з’явився Харитон Вовк:  
― Вітаю. З чим повернулися?  
― Траса готова, ― відповів Данило. ― Давайте канал, скину вашим навігаторам. Маяки є, але їх доведеться знищити, як будемо повертатися. В них підпис республіканської пошукової служби.  
― Що ж ти не взяв у нас анонімних, хлопе? ― нахмурився Харитон.  
― Я хотів, але вони не підходили до системи «Мавки», треба було перелаштовувати, а це багато часу…   
― Гаразд, ― кивнув запорог. ― Знищимо. Трасу запишемо, й то хліб.  
В розмову увійшла Килина:  
― Та то фігня. Головне – ти взнав, де жінки?  
― Так, ― відповів Данило. ― В Синопі-1, в маєтку Ахмет-паші. Їх тримають у нього в гаремі і готують до продажу… ― Данилові коштувало немалих зусиль сказати це спокійно. ― Ми змогли підкинути їм ваших роботів. Скільки треба буде часу на злам?  
― Цим Фатьма займатиметься. Агов, Убийбатько, скільки часу тобі та твоїм друзякам на те треба?  
― Подивимося, що там в них за штінт, ― відгукнулася Фатьма, не даючи ніякої конкретики. Втім, а яка могла бути конкретика там, де ти ще нічого не знаєш?  
Зворотній шлях Данило пройшов взагалі на автопілоті, думав лише про те, скільки ж усяких випадковостей може їм завадити. Починаючи з того, що Ферхад щось запідозрить, і до найстрашнішого – що жінок там вже не буде.

23.  
В простір Синопу-1 вийшли усі, але тільки «Мавка» та «Кровожерна Синиця» пішли на ходових до посадки. Інші зависли у верхньому гіпері, у небезпечній близькості до планети-гіганта. В таких місцях, де гравіполя божевільно вирували, це було ризиковано. Будь-кому, хто намагався залишатися у верхньому гіпері біля планети-гіганта, оточеної великою кількістю супутників, доводилося постійно балансувати на гравітаційних хвилях, щоб не вискочити або в звичайний космос, або в глибокий гіпер. В Республіці це навіть стало своєрідним спортом – гравісерфінгом. Але зараз була не боротьба за медалі, а серйозна і небезпечна справа. Данило лише на те і сподівався, що запороги – люди досвідчені і добре знають свою справу.  
Сигнал «троянам» надіслали, коли «Мавка» і «Кровожерна Синиця», набита вщерть запорогами, сіли в порту. Митницю пройшли за хабар. Чиновник було поцікавився, нащо стільки народу, але йому тицьнули цілу купу документів, виданих на Кафі та інших планетах Конгресу Фронтиру, і сказали, що приїхали на відкриття великого розпродажу на Бедестані, а що так зарані, так щоб погуляти в Синопському порту. Митника це пояснення і хабар задовольнили цілком.  
Ніхто в маєтку Ахмет-паші не помітив, як у холодильнику в кухні Ферхада-аги заворушилося сало. Як із нього, немов маленькі черв’ячки, полізли нанороботи-«трояни». Як вони швидко знайшли мережеві кабелі й вгризлися в них.  
Фатьма повідомила, що зв’язок із домашньою мережею Ахметового маєтку встановлено і хакери починають проникнення.   
«Мавка» і «Кровожерна Синиця» сіли в порту, подалі від куполу, там, де було менше всього кораблів. Із них вивалилися тридцять «десантників» з Вовком та Килиною на чолі. Килина вдягла звичайний робочий комбінезон і балаклаву-паранджу, ховаючи під нею свою голену голову з татуюваннями. Харитон сховав свої примітні чуб та кібер-око під арафаткою.  
На «діло» пішли всі, крім Олекси – його залишили стерегти кораблі. Хотіли залишити і Пріську, але та вперлася: «Давно усамам дупу припалити хотіла, нах!»  
Розійшлися, щоб не викликати ні в кого підозри. Пішли в портовий район, і, вдаючи, що безцільно вештаються вулицями, тихцем пробиралися ближче до Ахметового маєтку. Чекали даних від Фатьми.  
Нарешті на візорі Данила з’явився план маєтку, і дуже докладний. Це значило, що, принаймні, доступ до внутрішньої мережі вже є. А значить, якщо ахметова служба безпеки не виявить втручання, то дуже скоро будуть і коди доступу.  
Вовк і Килина прислали на термінали всіх «штурмовиків» наказ: «йдемо до службових шлюзів. На плані – А, Б, В. Заходити за сигналом!»  
Через десять хвилин біля кожного з названих входів вже була група з десяти людей, хто в шоломах з насунутими на очі візорами, хто в арафатках, жінки – в балаклавах. Однією командував Харитон, другою – Килина, третьою – Данило. В Даниловій групі не було запорогів, тільки люди з команди Петра, сам Петро, Пріська і тьотя Роза.  
У візорі з’явилося повідомлення від Фатьми: «коди отримано. Передаю ключі доступу. Часу – сорок хвилин максимум, їх штінт виявив втручання. Ми його блокуємо, але навряд чи це надовго. Так що ворушіться, іфритові діти!»  
На комм-термінал Данила пішла інформація. Він кивнув Прісьці, і та підскочила до шлюзу, взялася колупати уніключом панель доступу. Треба було її зламати, щоб пішла пряма передача даних. Пріська бурмотіла собі під носа, але працювала швидко і спритно:  
― Шо таке, ми не хочемо відкриваться, нах? А от я ща тебе… о, кул, добре! Кепе, готово!  
Через п’ять секунд двері розчинилися, і одразу стало ясно, чому цей вхід ніким не охоронявся і взагалі людей довкола не було.  
З відчинених дверей страшенно засмерділо.   
― Тьху, та це ж сміттєвий шлюз, ― покрутив носом Петро. ― Яка гидота.  
― Нічо, зате нах нікого нема, ― Пріська видлубала з кишені шматок термовати і запхала собі в носа два клаптика. Задоволенно хмикнула і пірнула у смердючу діру. За ній пішов Петро, потім тьотя Роза, яка невдоволено буркнула:  
― Запороги, таки думаю, навмисне прикололися… інші, мабуть, через нормальні двері йдуть…  
― Ага, як же ж, через нормальні, ― пхикнула в її навушнику Фатьма. ― В такі місця проходити треба дуже, дуже тихо. Так що гаразд заздрити. І тримайте план, як до гарему йти. І дивіться, тихцем, щоб вас не попалив ніхто! Менше галасу – більше зиску.  
Останнім зайшов Данило і зачинив шлюз, але залишив «жучка» - щоб потім вийти назад, навіть якщо служба охорони зможе повернути собі керування внутрішньою мережею.

24.  
Досі всі уявлення Оксани про гареми будувалися на альфабетанському серіалі «Полонянка султана». Республіка Альфабета, провідний член Ліги Вільних Планет, лежала за двісті парсек від Усамської Порти, тому про усамські реалії там знали рівно стільки, скільки усами взагалі показували публіці. Тобто майже нічого докладно. Так що Оксана навіть не здивувалася, коли виявилося, що «гарем» - це звичайні робочі та житлові приміщення, в яких туди-сюди бігають служниці в робочому одязі та ходять жінки більш високого статусу в шовкових яскравих абаях та халатах. Паранджу та нашийники в гаремі майже ніхто не носив. І євнухів не було видно. Взагалі чоловіків тут не було – полонянок після розвантаження корабля конвоювали міцні озброєні усамки в балаклавах. Тільки в двох випадках автори серіалу виявилися праві: килими та парфуми. Килими вкривали тут усі вільні поверхні, а парфумами смерділо аж до сліз.  
Жінок провели довгим коридором і загнали в тісний зал, змусили зняти весь одяг і сісти прямо на підлогу, на килими. Конвоїрки вишикувалися вздовж стін. В зал зайшли троє – дві молоді тітки з плечима, як у метальниць молота, і старезна бабця. Оксана уперше бачила настільки стару тітку: щоб зморшки прорізали все обличчя, як малюнок на персиковій кісточці. В Республіці, як в усій Галактичній Співдружності, вже більше ста років діяла програма загальної пролонгації життя. Пролонгація уповільнювала процеси старіння, посилювала регенераційні можливості організму, і тому ті, хто пройшов пролонгацію чи не першими, зараз мали вже під сто п’ятдесят років за плечима, а виглядали максимум на шістдесят. До того ж було багацько і косметичних методів, на додачу до пролонгації. Скільки ж років цій бабці? Але тут Оксана пригадала, що, по-перше, рівень медицини в Порті набагато нижчий, ніж в Республіці (навіть для багатіїв, які їздять лікуватися на планети Галактичної Співдружності), по-друге, більшість аристократії Порти під санкціями (за напади на Республіку, за анексію Пріми Едема, за інші «веселі» справи), і вони не можуть їздити за межі Порти, і по-третє, є дуже невеликий процент людей із генетичними збоями, в яких пролонгація першого покоління (ще експериментальна) викликає після п’ятдесяти років різке і глибоке старіння тканин шкіри чи суглобів. Мабуть, цій тітці дуже не пощастило стати жертвою всіх трьох вказаних факторів, і їй могло бути всього шістдесят років.  
Бабця сіла на крісло, яке їй вже хтось устиг принести, чіпким поглядом обдивилася полонянок. Одна з охоронниць подала їй комм-термінал. Бабця несподівано молодим голосом на поліславі із жахливим усамським акцентом сказала:  
― Буду називати за ім’ям. Кого назвала – встає. Не встане – накажу бити. Ясно?  
Полонянки похмуро щось прогуділи. Бабця стала називати імена, зачитуючи їх з терміналу. Чіпко оглядала кожну, робила на терміналі позначки. Коли принизлива процедура закінчилася, бабця щось наказала своїм охоронницям, і ті грубо витягли з натовпу Марусю, Оксану і Лєлю, підтягли до бабці ближче. Лєля сором’язливо намагалася закритися руками, Маруся ж стояла гордовито, схрестивши руки на грудях. Оксана робила вигляд, ніби їй все байдуже.  
Бабця махнула рукою, наказала усамською:  
― Інших в кімнати для товару, помити, добре годувати, дати пристойну одіж. Підуть на торги.  
― Ваша воля, Шахріят-бійєм, ― вклонилися охоронниці, і, зігнавши жінок у щільний гурт, вивели геть. Бабця ще деякий час дивилася на відокремлених нею полонянок, потім вказала на Оксану:  
― А ну, повернися. Так, ти, білява. Гарна. Моєму сину такі подобаються. Високі, тонкі астерниці з білими косами. Якщо будеш покірна і ласкава, догодиш Рамсану, дозволю йому взяти тебе за одаліску. Будеш його хатун, будеш добре жити.  
Оксана на те лише погордливо сіпнула бровою. Помітивши це, бабця гнівно додала:  
― А будеш писок воротити, накажу побити бамбуковими кийками, кислотою облити пику і продати на торгах дешево. Самим обідраним покупцям. Вибір за тобою, кралечко. Або жити в палаці, у розкошах, або ішачити на якомусь паршивому астероїді, де з їдла – сама хлорела з генмод-ягелем, де тебе лупитимуть щодня і дерти у всі діри щоночі, бо будеш там єдиною жінкою. Це й вас стосується, - бабця вказала на Лєлю та Марусю. ― Післязавтра синок мій повернеться, якщо буде вдоволений – станете його одалісками. Це краще, ніж йти на продаж. Хафсо, цих окремо до Рамсанчика.  
Старша з бабциних супутниць вклонилася, повернулася до жінок і, погрозливо піднявши станер, звеліла йти попереду.

25\.   
Марусю, Оксану і Лєлю привели в розкішні покої, в окремий відсік маєтку. Тут Оксана і переконалася, що автори серіалу «Полонянка султана» не так вже і помилялися. Тому що, коли жінки вийшли з розкішної ванної кімнати, на них вже чекали дві молоді служниці, вдягнені у легкі сорочки та шаровари. Вони принесли їм одяг, який складався з таких же шовкових шароварів, тільки зовсім прозорих, гаптованих золотом, і ліфчиків, які переливалися дорогим камінням. До цього додавалися важкі золоті прикраси з великими дорогоцінними каменями, і золоті ж капці, інкрустовані чимось дуже схожим на натуральні перли. А може, це і правда були перли. Лєля з подивом дивилася на ці тапки.  
― Яке… кугутство, ― сказала Оксана, піддавши ногою капець. ― Не здивуюся, якщо до цих капців нам зроблять педікюр із натуральними діамантами.  
Одна зі служниць вклонилася:  
― Ви праві, ханим. Шахріят-бійєм наказала прикрасити вас як належить. І я повинна зробити вам манікюр і педікюр… з інкрустацією діамантами.  
Маруся не витримала – істерично засміялася. Оксана зітнула плечима, всілася на м’яке крісло, застелене пухнастим килимом. Друга служниця вийшла, залишивши купу одягу. Педікюрка взялася за роботу. А Оксана спитала:  
― Ти добре говориш поліславом. Ти також полонянка з Республіки, як і ми?  
Дівчина знітилася, хитнула головою:  
― Так, ханим. Тільки мені менше пощастило. Я не одаліска молодого бея, я проста гаремна служниця… Тому моїм тілом розпоряджається Шахріят так, як їй заманеться. Якщо ви сподобаєтесь молодому бею, вас це омине. Краще бути наложницею одного чоловіка, ніж розсувати ноги перед кожним, на кого вкаже Шахріят.  
Маруся припинила сміятися, спохмурніла і лягла на низьку канапу біля декоративного ставка з золотими рибками. Лєля, теж похмура, сіла поряд із нею. З’явилася друга служниця – зі столиком на гравітці, вставленим різними стравами. Поставила перед полонянками на килимі по дастархану, стала ставити на них таці з їжею. І, немов у продовження мови своєї товаришки, сказала також поліславом, але із сіонським акцентом:  
― Лейла права. Але і наша доля краща, ніж у тих, кого продали… тут, у Порті, жорстокі звичаї, але люди різні. Хтось із рабами поводиться майже як із людьми, а хтось – гірше, ніж з найупослідженими роботами-прибиральниками. Одне можу сказати – втекти навіть і не пробуйте. Багато хто намагався, але ні в кого не вийшло. А тих, хто спробував…  
Вона проковтнула комок в горлі і продовжила:  
― А тих, хто спробував, Шахріят живцем в біореактор відправила.  
У Лєлі вздовж спини немов холодний слимак проповз. А більш практична і менш вразлива Маруся спитала:  
― А чому Шахріят такі питання вирішує? Хто вона така? І чому її синові така честь? Як на це дивиться Ахмет-паша? З того, що я про нього чула, ясно, що він не любить ділитися владою.  
― Та невже самі не зрозуміли? ― Лейла наліпила на Оксанин ніготь черговий діамант. ― Шахріят-бійєм вже років зо п’ять як і є справжній паша Синопський. Як в Ахмет-паші памороки забило і ноги віднялися, так відтоді вона від його імені всім й керує. Навіть синові своєму, Рамсан-бею, вказує, що робити. І поки Ахмет живий, Рамсанові пашанатства не бачити, як вух своїх без дзеркала. А ми тут усі мріємо – скоріше б старий паша помер, і Шахріят за ним. Тому що порівняно з ними Рамсан – просто янгол.  
―А не порівняно? ― Маруся відщипнула виноградинку – дуже вже їсти хотілося. ― Наскільки він жорстокий?  
― Нас він ніколи не бив, ― Лейла взялася за другу Оксанину ногу. ― Найстрашніше покарання від нього – це два дні просидіти під замком у комірчині на хлібі та воді. Або стриптиз для його нукерів станцювати, але не більше того… це все набагато краще, ніж катування, як за Ахмет-паші було. На жаль, Рамсан навіть в питанні покарань для своїх служниць майже нічого не вирішує, Шахріят і тут усім керує. А вона круто карає – може наказати бити бамбуковими кийками чи відправить казарму обслуговувати… сексуально.  
Полонянки лише сумно зітхнули.

26.  
Запороги і частина білоскельців під командуванням Харитона Вовка проникли в маєток паші через вентиляцію. Ходи були досить просторі – адже ж треба, щоб в них могли ходити роботи-прибиральники і ремонтники. Але… гофровані труби з чотирма ребрами жорсткості не були розраховані на пересування ними великої кількості людей одночасно, тому команда Вовка йшла дуже повільно і обережно. Будь-який необережний рух – і труби почнуть гудіти та трястися.   
Всі були у візорах, на які транслювався план маєтку з міткою їхнього місцезнаходження. Сам Вовк був без візора, та йому і не треба було – він отримував інформацію на своє кібер-око. Він же першим і знайшов потрібне приміщення. Передав іншим у навушники:  
― Здається, гарем. Внизу під нами великий зал, там сорок жінок. Чи бува не наші?  
Хтось із команди прошепотів у відповідь:  
― Звідкіля знаєш, що жінки?  
― Хе, так тут гарем, тут самі жінки, ― Вовк розпластався по трубі, обережно проколупав пальцем кібер-руки дірочку і зазирнув у неї. ― Ну, я ж казав. Сорок жінок, злих та втомлених. А ну, Ласло, Тарасе, Стефо, дивіться-но. Впізнаєте кого?  
Вовк просто зі свого кібер-ока передав зображення на візори трьом білоскельцям, які були в його групі. Першою відгукнулася Стефа:  
― Наші! Впізнаю Марту, Риту…  
Тут же подав голос і Ласло:  
― Моя Софійка! І Яся!  
Імпульсивний Тарас аж нервово підстрибнув:  
― Ладочка!!! А щоб мені провалитися, це наші!!!  
Його побажання збулося: труба затріщала, і диверсанти впали прямо в зал. Здійнявся неймовірний галас, який, однак, дуже швидко припинив Вовк, заволавши:  
― Фатьмо, блокуй двері та зв’язок тут в біса!!! ― і стрельнув зі станера в найближчу охоронницю. Жінки загаласували ще гучніше, похапали кому що в руку прийшлося.  
― Це свої! ― гукнув Тарас, піднімаючись та відкидаючи шмат гофрованої обшивки від вентиляційної труби.  
― Ой, точно! Це ж мій Тарасик!! – скрикнула руда пухкенька жіночка. ― Тарасику!!! Ти за мною прийшов! – і вона почепилася чоловікові на шию. Поряд щасливий Ласло обіймав дружину та дочку. Вовк та двійко інших запорогів заспокоїли охоронниць станерами, і Вовк, показуючи на паралізованих тіток, гукнув:  
― Жінки!!! Досить галасу, радіти рано! Нам ще звідси вийти треба. А цих – в’яжіть чим є, але спочатку роздягніть, хтось хай напне їхні лахи. І пошукайте якесь шмоття, щоб чоловікам замаскуватися.  
Всі хутко взялися до справи. Дуже втішені таким поворотом долі білоскельки почали роздягати непритомних охоронниць, інші копалися в шафах, витягаючи звідти купу різноманітних абай та чачванів. Між тим Вовк зв’язався з іншими групами:  
― Жінок знайшли. Сорок. Кого нема? Зараз з’ясуємо, ― він повернувся до полонянок:  
― Агов, панянки, де ще три? Кого нема?  
Руда Ладочка сплеснула руками:  
― Оксани Чайки, Петрової Марусі та Лєлі Довбиш! Їх кудись окремо відвели… Якась стара бабця нас оглядала й наказала їх для якогось Рамсан-бея залишити.  
― От зараза… ― буркотнув Вовк. ― Агов, Килино, ви там де?... Ясно. Данило, твоїх нема. Кажуть, окремо відвели. До Рамсан-бея. Хто? Та Ахметчин син це. Чекайте, зараз взнаємо, де.  
І Вовк підійшов до однієї з охоронниць. Тітка була непритомна, але двійко копняків привели її до тями. Вовк тицьнув їй у носа дуло бластера і недобрим голосом запитав усамською:  
― Покої Рамсан-бея де? На плані покажи! ― другою рукою він сунув їй в обличчя термінал. Усамка мовчала, і Вовк, люто крутячи кібер-оком, прошипів:  
― Паша тебе, звісно, покарає… але це буде потім. А я тут, зараз, тебе підсмажу на гриль. Ну?!  
― Синій сектор, А-5, - крізь зуби відповіла усамка. Вовк пригостив її розрядом зі станера і знову зв’язався з Данилом:  
― Чув? Синій сектор, А-5. Килино! Я виведу жінок, ти йди до Данила. Команду розділи, мені половину. Собі залиш самих зарізяк, покої Ахметчиного синка брати будете.  
Між тим жінки з команди Вовка перевдяглися в охоронниць, чоловіки напнули просторі довгі абаї та накинули на голови паранджі. Маскування було так собі, але «замилити око» цілком могло. Вовк вдягся у нікаб, який належав старій служниці, знайденій у підсобці. Бабця віддала нікаб добровільно:  
― Бери, синку, виводь дівчат. Може, хоч комусь звідси вийти вдасться…  
― Матінко, ходімо з нами? – запропонував Вовк. Стара похитала головою:  
― Та ні, куди вже мені… лише заважатиму. Ідіть, хай вам Аллах помагає!  
Пістрява компанія залишила відсік та пішла широкими коридорами. На щастя, охорона поки що не виявила ані зламу мережі, ані проникнення диверсантів – стіни були добре ізольовані і шум не пішов далі одного відсіку. І до того ж Вовк, чиє кібер-око було підключене до домової мережі та шпигунських роботів Фатьми, міг обирати ті коридори, де було якомога менше народу.  
27\.   
В блоці управління, де сиділа за пультами охорона Ахметового маєтку, ніхто ні про що не підозрював. Фатьма про це спеціально потурбувалася: перед проникненням диверсійних груп у маєток вона зробила невелику зйомку приміщень, і тепер замість реального зображення з камер охорона бачила зациклений ролик. Звісно, довго таке крутити неможливо, рано чи пізно навіть найтупіший охоронець дотумкає, що тут щось не те. Тому при плануванні на всю операцію відвели не більше години. За цей час треба було увійти всередину, знайти полонянок і вивести за межі купола. Далі вступав у дію план Б – але лише в тому випадку, якщо не вийде добратися до кораблів без шуму.  
А поки що Фатьма та її люди повністю контролювали мережу маєтку, не забуваючи водночас зливати собі базу даних Ахмет-паші. Запороги принесуть з палацу паші чималеньку здобич. І не лише матеріальну. Інформація коштує набагато дорожче за ті ж діаманти. До того ж самій Фатьмі давно вже кортіло як слід покопатися в базі даних синопського паші. І зараз вона, підключена до мережі напряму, через імплантати, із превеликим задоволенням спостерігала за бадьорим копіюванням файлів. А разом з тим – і як лізуть в мережу добірні, дбайливо прописані віруси.   
Візит запорогів паші буде відлунюватися ще довго.

28\.   
З Килиною та її людьми група Данила зустрілася біля шлюзу, якій вів у покої Рамсан-бея. Там, де вони пройшли, лежали знепритомлені станерами жителі гарему, що трапилися їм на шляху.  
― Ну, начебто галасу не наробили, ― Килина критично глянула на супутників Данила. ― Час тисне. Фатьма блокує покої Рамсана, але каже, щоб ми поспішали.  
― То ж чому двері зачинені? ― Роза вказала на щільно замкнену шлюзову мембрану.  
― Загальна блокада, не було часу виявляти власні коди всіх дверей, ― Килина придивилася до дверей і підняла бластер. Тут вперед висунулася Пріська:  
― Нащо палити, нах. Набздімо лише. Ща відкрию!  
Двома рухами уніключа вона зламала панель управління, тицьнула ключа туди і двері розійшлися. А на порозі стояв невисокий плечистий чоловічок в шовкових шароварах та довгій зеленій сорочці із золотим гаптуванням.  
― Чого так довго, я вас п’ять хвилин тому викликав, ― усамською мовив він, явно ще не зрозумівши, що перед ним зовсім не слуги. Пріська відреагувала першою:  
― Шо? Та пішов ти, нах! ― и тицьнула йому в живіт уніключа. Бахнув розряд, і чоловічок, хапаючи ротом повітря, осів на підлогу. Килина додала йому зі станера:  
― А от і Рамсанка, собако. Тримай гостинця!  
― Агов, дівки, ви тута? ― Пріська першою ввіпхалася в покої. Інші поспішили за нею, залишивши двох чоловік для охорони дверей.  
Дівчата знайшлися в невеликій, але дуже розкішно обставленій кімнаті. Оксана, побачивши, хто саме з’явився, впустила з рук кальян, який тримала як палицю.  
― Данило? ― не вірячи своїм очам, скрикнула вона. ― Але… як?  
Данило обійняв її, притиснув до себе:  
― Я прийшов би за тобою і в пекло, Оксаночко. Ці скоти тебе… нічого тобі не зробили?  
― Не встигли, нас одразу для Рамсана відібрали, а він лише сьогодні повернувся… ― Оксана відлипла від Данила, подивилася на інших. Петро теж обіймався з Марусею, а поряд на плечі Рози плакала від щастя Лєля. Пріська та кілька запорогів діловито обшукували покої та пхали до кишень всіляку цінну дрібноту.   
― Потім обійматися будете, ― Килина переглянула дані у візорі. ― Це ще півділа, ще вийти треба.  
― Вийдемо без проблем, ― жорстко відповіла Роза. ― Головне – попереду Рамсана тягти, щоб усі бачили.  
― Заручник? Розо, але ж це… тероризм! ― вжахнувся Данило. Килина лише пхикнула. Роза махнула рукою:  
― Я тебе просю, який тероризм, коли ці піпідраси самі ще ті терористи? Коротше, хлопці та дівчата, в’яжіть цього козла міцніше, прихопимо з собою.  
Килина ляснула Розу по плечу:   
― Правильно, сестро. Із собаками по-людському не чинять. Ну що, то йдемо. Часу обмаль.  
― Зачекайте, пождіть!!! ― із сусіднього приміщення висунулася Лейла. ― Візьміть мене з собою!  
Друга служниця схопила її за туніку, потягла назад, крикнула перелякано:  
― Ти що, впіймають – Шахріят нас у біореактор…  
― А, яка різниця. Раз козі вмирати. Хоча б спробую. З цими шибайголовами, може, й вийде. А ти, Белло, як знаєш. Тільки, гадаю, тобі теж непереливки буде, якщо залишишся.  
Белла вагалася недовго. Рішуче вивернула на килим шухлядки трюмо, обірвала золочений шнур від занавіски, підперезала туніку і почала пхати за пазуху прикраси, якими було набите трюмо. Лейла почала робити так само.  
― Добре, дівки. Бачу, вам тут остогидло, ― всміхнулася Килина. ― Ну що, кишені всі натоптали? А тепер рушаймо. Бея міцніше тримайте, та високо, щоб звідусіль видно було.  
Група рушила коридорами. Незважаючи на наявність зв’язаного заручника, Килина вирішила якомога довше зберігати тишу та непомітність.  
Це їм майже вдалося. Майже…  
Коли вони дісталися нарешті до входу в сміттезбірний тунель, прийшло повідомлення, що група Вовка з полонянками покинула головний купол Синопа-1. Фатьма підганяла – час виходив, штінт Ахметового маєтку вперто намагався пробити блокаду, і ці спроби от-от могла помітити служба безпеки, навіть за умови, що паша набрав туди самих клінічних ідіотів.  
І, як воно завжди буває, везіння підкачало тої самої миті, коли здавалося, що все вже вийшло.

29\.   
Першою негаразд помітила Фатьма:  
― Штінт обійшов блокаду!!! Рубай кінці!  
І її підлеглі почали «рубати кінці» - тобто руйнувати ті ділянки домової мережі маєтку, які вони ще контролювали, і набивати їх вірусами та програмним сміттям. За простим принципом – наостанок напакостити і разом з тим створити супротивникові додатковий фактор перешкод. Сама Фатьма вирішила залишатися підключеною до останнього, хоча це й було пов’язане з ризиком. Але побороти спокусу подивитися, як візьмуться до роботи її віруси, не змогла.  
Служба безпеки маєтку нарешті здогадалася, що вони в диспетчерській бачать зовсім не те, що відбувається насправді. Начальник охорони, Харум-ага, наказав перезавантажити камери. А тут і домовий штінт доповів про проникнення і спроби блокади мережі.  
Камери перезавантажилися, і Харум-ага, побачивши, що відбувається, побуряковів, вирячив очі і закричав:  
― Всіх, сучі діти, поперевішаю!!! Шкуру здеру!!! Хто прошльопав?!  
Звісно, ніхто не зізнавався. Підлеглі мовчали, і на їхніх обличчях дуже явно читалося питання, над яким вони зараз лихоманково билися: «пристрелить зараз чи спочатку відправить нападників ловити?»  
Харум-ага кричав, плювався і тупотів недовго. Та й часу не було – камери показували, що нападники вже біля виходу з куполу, ще трохи – й увійдуть в сміттєзбірний тунель, а там відшукати їх в безладі портових районів буде важко.  
― Так, мерщій!!! Перехопити на виході зі смітника! Живцем наволоч брати!!!  
― Пані доповісти? ― боязко пискнув хтось з підлеглих.  
― Я тобі доповім, лайно ти собаче!!! А ну мерщій, узяв бластера і вперед! А то сам тебе пришмалю нахрін!!!  
Підлеглих вимело з диспетчерської, залишилися тільки Харум і головний системник, який нервово стукотів у кишені чотками. Харум-ага повернувся до нього:  
― А ти, дебіле, чого Аллаха непокоїш? Просрав напад, а тепер молишся? А ну швидко доповів, що там із мережею!!!  
Системник нап’яв на голову нейрошолом. І майже одразу перелякано пробурмотів:   
― О небо… вони зламали базу даних!  
Харум-ага заревів, як поранений слон. І лише залишки прагматизму втримали його від того, щоб пристрелили системника на місці. Головним чином тому, що ще знадобиться.

30.  
Група Килини та Данила лізла сміттєзбірним тунелем. Йшли досить повільно, бо ж тягли із собою награбоване та зв’язаного Рамсан-бея. І вже неподалік від виходу в навушнику Килини заговорила Фатьма. Килина миттю ж увімкнула «конференцію», щоб чули інші.   
― Засідка. На виході. Також лізуть в тунель позаду вас.  
― Скільки? – Килина подивилася на індикатор заряду свого бластера.  
― Двадцять чоловік. Всі озброєні.  
― Інші… вийшли? – Килина накинула на перев’язь ще один бластер і закріпила запасні батареї так, щоб у бою було швидше міняти.  
― Вийшли. І ще… я більше не можу контролювати мережу, ми виходимо і все валимо. Будете на зв’язку, але без мапи. Переходимо до плану Б.  
― Чи не рано? ― Килина жестами наказала своїм людям вишикуватися уздовж стін коридору, трьох поставила в ар’єргард.  
― Саме час. Заблокуємо небо, ваша задача – пробитися.  
Килина посміхнулася:  
― Фатьмо… як гадаєш, наскільки паші дорогий його синочок?  
У навушнику булькнуло сміхом:  
― О, ви що, хлопнули Рамсанчика?  
― Ще ні. Живий, собака. Із собою прихопили.  
Фатьма непристойно заіржала. Відсміявшися, сказала, все ще давлячись сміхом:  
― Шикарно! Добряча здобич. Тепер, гадаю, взагалі без проблем вийдете. Ну, давайте, вперед!  
Пріська відчинила блок сміттєвого шлюзу і відскочила вбік.   
Позаду вже чулося гупання черевиків ахметової охорони.  
Килина правою рукою міцно ухопила Рамсана, запхала йому в рота гранату, вийняла чеку і наділа собі на пальця, гукнула:  
― Егей, ви, козли усамські!!! В нас тутай Рамсан-бей. Дивіться, не підсмажте свого принця!  
Позаду почулися матюки. Хтось стрільнув. Роза з коротким скриком осіла на підлогу. На її спині сходила димом та кров’ю досить погана рана. Данило та Петро підхопили Розу, один із запорогів зірвав з пояса міні-аптечку та кинув їм. Данило розгорнув пластир-гемостоп, Петро вгатив Розі шприц-тюбик з інгібітором, увівши її в штучну кому. Вони дуже швидко перев’язали рану, але якщо протягом півгодини не дістатися до лікаря… Розі кінець.  
Килина закричала:  
― Ви там що, довбанулися, чи як? Агов, Фатьмо, картинку цим козлам дай!!!  
В кімнаті охорони Харум-ага знову завив вовком, коли Фатьма люб’язно надала йому картинку із шоломної камери якогось із запорогів: дуже зла Килина в балаклаві, зв’язаний Рамсан із гранатою в роті. Граната була активована, це Харум-ага одразу помітив.  
Виматюкався страшно.  
― Ну? Все побачили, падлюки? ― пролунав з динаміків голос Килини.  
Цієї ж миті системник врешті підключив канал зовнішнього зв’язку, і у диспетчерську увірвався вереск начальника порту:  
― Запороги!!! Харум-аго, запороги!!! Луплять метеоритами!  
― Закрий хайло, ― гримнув Харум-ага. ― Які метеорити, ти здурів?  
― Маленькі, ― проковтнувши вереск, доповів начальник порту. ― Згорають над поверхнею, у верхній тропосфері. Але ми нічого не можемо підняти!!!  
― Ну? Мені довго відповіді чекати? ― знов озвалася Килина. ― Дорогу на космодром давайте, а то Рамсанчик гранатою вдавиться!  
Харум-ага уявив собі, що з ним зробить Шахріят, якщо він допустить загибель Рамсана. Уявив собі і те, що з ним зробить Шахріят, якщо він дозволить нападникам вийти з Рамсаном. Вибір був дуже кепський, але після болючого десятисекундного міркування Харум-ага вирішив, що навряд чи запороги молодого бея вб’ють. Навіщо, якщо за нього можна добрий викуп узяти чи поміняти на когось. І що цю думку цілком можливо донести до розуму Шахріят, головне витримати перший напад її люті. А от якщо бей загине… тоді ніяких шансів.  
― Шайтан із вами. Ідіть. Але я це запам’ятаю, суко!  
― Дивись, запам’яталка зламається! – захихотіла Килина. – Бувай, козлику!  
І цієї миті Фатьма відключилася від домової мережі маєтку, змусивши штінта перезавантажитися. Протягом десяти хвилин, поки штінт збирав себе по шматкам, Харум-ага тільки й міг, що безсило біситися, дивлячись, як запороги добираються до своїх кораблів (і хто б міг подумати – довбана вантажівка та дрібний експлорер!!!), як затягують туди блідого та спітнілого Рамсана, як стартують прямо під метеоритним дощем, віртуозно входячи у вузький коридорчик чистого неба, який їм дали бомбардувальники.  
Лютування аги перервав мелодійний голос штінту, який якось невпевнено доповів:  
― Система готова до роботи… ефективність лише тридцять процентів… виявлені заражені файли…  
Харум гахнув кулаком по пульту, голографічне зображення дівчини у буркіні (візуалізація штінта) замерехтіло.  
― Потім будеш доповідати про це. Зараз зв’язок давай з флотською базою!!!  
Штінт покірно ввімкнув канал. Через півсекунди озвався:  
― Зв’язок встановлено. На зв’язку капудан-ага Джафар бін Муса.  
― Ну, ви там що, ідіоти, потай чачу гасите? – одразу нагримав на капудана Ахметівського флоту Харум. Той закліпав очима:  
― Та ти що, Харум-аго, тебе що, шайтан за яйця вхопив?  
― Ви, лайно бараняче, прогавили напад запорогів!!! Тепер ловіть цих вилупків!!!  
Командир флоту вирячив очі не гірше за самого Харума:  
― Та ти сам чачі обпився, Харуме. Які, іфрити тобі в печінку, запороги?  
Харум від цих слів взагалі сказився. Поки начальник бісився, непристойно лаявся та плювався, системник скинув Джафарові інформацію. Той знову вирячив очі, цього разу вже від люті. Заволав на підлеглих:  
― А ну, падлюки, шукайте теплові сліди, мерщій!!!  
Навіть якщо запороги вже покинули систему Синопа, враховуючи, що в них були два кораблі з досить потужними двигунами, слід мав бути ще теплий. Принаймні можна вирахувати, де саме вони стрибнули в глибокий гіпер, і якщо вони все ще там, то досвідчений навігатор зможе впасти на хвіст навігатору запорогів. Це було ризиковано, але… Ахметів капудан уявив собі лють Шахріят, і забув про ризик.   
Джафар наказав двом великим галерам, які були на чергуванні, переслідувати запорогів, і щойно хедари зафіксували зону із тепловим слідом, галери разом стрибнули в глибокий гіпер.

31.  
Ледве команда Данила ступила на борт «Мавки», як Олекса миттю зайнявся Розою. Утяг її в медвідсік і поклав у автономну капсулу. Лєля з Оксаною взялися допомагати.  
Килина вийняла з рота Рамсана гранату, вставила чеку. Недбало кинула гранату в поясну сумку:  
― На що чекаємо? Нам дали коридор для старту, он вантажівка вже злітає.  
― Метеори, Килино. Я не пілот, не певен, що зможу увійти в такий вузький коридор… ― Данило зчитував дані «Мавки» з візора. Килина засміялася:  
― Не переймайся, я буду пілотом. Дай лише доступ. А ти, хлопче, того гівнюка замотай міцніше, ― вона кинула Петрові тюбик із «павутиною». ― Знадобиться ще.  
Петро заходився «сповивати» полоняника. Данило сказав Прісьці:  
― Дівчат кудись посади, зараз злітаємо.  
І пішов у рубку. Пріська відчинила комірчину:  
― Ну, дівки, давайте сюди. В нас для пасажирів місць нах нема, але тут теж ніштяк.  
Вона розгорнула сувій ізолону, розстелила на підлозі:  
― Сідайте. А я зараз прийду, побазаримо.  
І пішла в машинне. Втеклі рабині посідали на шмат ізолону, підібгавши ноги.  
― Ну, Белло, здається, ми таки втекли з тої дупи, в якій ниділи десять років, - не в змозі пригамувати радість, сказала Лейла. Белла похитала головою:  
― Ой, та так. Але, знаєш, особисто я буду вважати, що ми таки втекли, як опинюся десь за межами Усамської Порти. А то щось у мене погані відчуття…  
«Мавка» злетіла.  
І щойно Данило хапанув «коктейлю» і поринув у робочий сон, як зрозумів: так просто звідси не забратися. Їх переслідують.  
Але щоб сповісти про це інших, треба припиняти «сон», виринати… часу не було.

32  
Переслідування в глибокому гіпері – справа складна і дуже ризикована. У вільному пошуку навігатор йде від однієї дискретної зони до іншої, керуючись або своєю інтуїцією (якщо він має природний дар), або даними маяків та гравітаційних коливань гіперпростору, які здатні спричиняти деякі зірки, що й слугують таким чином за природні маяки. Принаймні навігатор знає, куди він іде. А от якщо за ним іде хтось інший, слід-у-слід – той інший ризикує вивалитися у звичайний простір невідомо де, або ще гірше – загубитися в гіпері. Тому на таке полювання виходять зазвичай лише природні навігатори, і дуже досвідчені.  
Данило знав про таке лише з лекцій та підручників, сам ніколи не брав участі в подібній справі. Більше того – навіть у таких навчаннях не бував. Якось так вийшло, що в академії, а потім у армії, жодного разу не потрапив, та й не дивно, бо ж дар в нього прокинувся пізно, спочатку він був «навченим». Тепер він відчував немов чуже дихання на потилиці… і зрозумів – це його переслідувач. Чужий навігатор, набагато досвідченіший, ніж він, «сів» йому на хвоста.  
І варто вискочити в дискретну зону, як одразу ж за «чайками» запорогів туди випадуть і переслідувачі. І хто знає, чи зможуть запороги відбитися.  
Що робити? Данило пригадав розповіді інших навігаторів… він раніше вважав це за пусті балачки – надто вже фантастично звучали оповіді про ментальні поєдинки в глибокому гіпері. В книжках та лекціях про це говорилося стисло і сухо, викладачі давали лише дві поради: тікати якнайдалі, виходити якнайшвидше.   
Але в Данила не було ніякої можливості тікати та виходити. Принаймні, не зараз.  
Тепер він бачив переслідувачів. Двоє. Природний навігатор і «навчений». Перший був як вогняна пляма із довгими мацаками, що тяглися крізь виворіт світу до Данила. Другий – маленька сіро-біла куля, він йшов за великим. Підстраховував.   
Данило ж був сам. Так вийшло, що в запорогів в цьому поході хоч і були три навчені навігатори, але вони ніколи не відпрацьовували взаємодію із Данилом – нема було часу на те. Він бачив їх осторонь – йшли ланкою за ним у віддаленні: зеленкувата зірка, біла куля, блакитна краплина. Але… якщо балачки не брешуть і в глибокому гіпері можливі поєдинки між навігаторами… чи зможуть вони, ті незнайомі запороги, йому допомогти?   
Вогняна пляма наблизилася, один з мацаків протягнувся майже до самого обличчя Данила. Мимоволі хлопець подумав: «Як же я сам виглядаю в гіпері? Але ж це ніколи не взнаєш, поки хтось інший не скаже». Відчувати чужу близькість було дуже неприємно. Але й вклонитися він не міг – всі його рухи в гіпері приводили до зміни курсу. І хоча насправді на вивороті світу вимірів було більше ніж три, і рух нічого не значив сам по собі, але він мав неабияке значення для людської свідомості. Так вона працювала з гіперпростором – користуючись звичними поняттями.  
Данило прискорився, не міняючи напряму руху. Вогняна пляма прискорилася також.   
«Хочеш втекти від мене, шмаркачу?» - раптом почув Данило. Чужий навігатор транслював йому свої думки через гіперпростір.   
Він не відповідав. Чужий простягнув до нього мацаки – ще трохи, і доторкнеться. Що тоді буде?   
Данила охопив страх, але він одразу ж постарався приборкати його. Страх в гіпері – остання справа. Страх – це смерть.  
Він подумав у відповідь: «Хочеш наздогнати мене?» - і прискорився знову. Відчував, що супротивник хоче затягти його у ментальний поєдинок. Перевіряти свою силу не хотілося, тим більше, що зараз від нього залежало надто багато чужих життів.  
Вороги теж прискорилися. Навігатори запорогів намагалися триматися в кільватері Данила, але вони всі були навчені, вони не витримували такого темпу. Як і помічник усамця. І тут вогняний одним з мацаків хапнув свого помічника, притяг до себе і проковтнув. Данила пересмикнуло. Він розумів, що насправді ніхто нікого не ковтав, він знав цей прийом – «покласти в кишеню»… і навіть одного разу робив таке, коли треба було провести «навченого» дуже складним шляхом. Відчуття були дуже гидкі для обох. І друзями вони після того аж ніяк не стали. Гидко, коли повністю пригнічуєш чужу волю. Гидко, коли таке роблять з тобою.  
Данило не знав, чи зможуть його почути «навчені» в гіпері, але спробував: «виходьте тут, виходьте зараз, негайно! Чекайте!!!» Головне було – щоб його думки не почув ворог.   
Здається, що не почув. Зате почули запороги, і без перешкод зникли у білій плямі виходу в дискретну зону. Це була одна з бокових петель траси, яку Данило відрізав, коли йшов назад з розвідки. Але він пам’ятав її і знав, як повернутися туди, якщо… якщо залишиться живий.  
Він сподівався, що усамці не побачили цього маневру, а якщо і побачили, то, мабуть, із задоволенням вирішили, що частина ворогів вляпалася в халепу, зненацька випавши з гіперу.  
Вогняний знову прискорився, Данило ледве встиг відірватися. Як довго він зможе тримати такий темп, він не знав. Це буле схоже на тренування серця на доріжці: коли міняєш швидкість бігу, і деякий час біжиш дуже, дуже швидко. Так швидко, як можеш. Так довго, як можеш. Потім знову повільно. Кожен астерник знав ці вправи з дитинства, кожен знав свої можливості.   
А навігатори?  
Данило не став чекати миті, коли його сили підійдуть до межі. Він різко скочив убік, до чергової білої плями дискретної зони, і вогняний пішов за ним… Данило підпустив його так близько, як тільки міг, і різко скинув швидкість. Вогняний промчався крізь нього, спричинивши пекельний біль і заметіль думок, але маневр виправдав себе: Данило залишився в гіпері, а вогняний разом із своїм «навченим» у «кишені» вивалився в «дірявий мішок». Так навігатори називали нестабільні дискретні зони. Неможливо увійти в неї і вийти назад в те саме місце. Невідомо, куди вона закине тебе… коли Данило прокладав шлях, він інтуїтивно відчув цю зону і не потикався до неї. А ворог в запалі гонитви не відчув… ну й біс із ним. Тепер треба з’ясувати самому, наскільки відхилився від курсу.  
На щастя, не дуже. Данило повернувся до «петлі», де полишив навчених запорогів, увійшов в ту дискретну зону і з полегшенням побачив зеленкувату зірку, блакитну краплину і білу кулю.  
«Тепер ідіть за мною», - передав їм він і відкрив прохід з «петлі» на основну трасу.  
Коли пройшли Чорний простір, він нарешті виринув з робочого сну.  
Перше, що побачив – блискуче від поту темне обличчя Килини. Вона дивилася на нього з тривогою і захопленням.  
― Ну, хлопче, ти даєш. Ходила я з природними, але такого ще не бачила. Ти там що, в гіпері бився? Нас кидало, як лайно в зацикленому сортирі… наші хлопці передають, що якби не ти, їм би, та й нам заразом, капець був би.  
Данило слабкою рукою стягнув шолом, вибрався з крісла:  
― Не бився… бігав… ― і з мстивою посмішкою додав: ― Нічого, тепер усамці хай побігають з «дірявого мішка»…  
Килина підняла брову :  
― Ого… та ти страшна людина.  
Данило лише махнув рукою та побрів у санвузол. Після зіткнення з усамцем хотілося помитися дезінфектантом – таким неприємним був цей ментальний контакт.  
Поки мився, вислухав доповідь Олекси про те, що Роза жива, але в анабіозі.   
Вийшов, заглянув у кладовку, посміхнувся, побачивши, що Пріська там разом з утеклими рабинями п’ють прямо з пляшки улюблений Прісьчин самогон, а на шматі ізолону поряд з ними розкидані дорогоцінності. Прийшов на камбуз, а там Оксана, все ще в гаремному одязі, сяючи діамантовим манікюром, заварювала чай. Вони довго цілувалися, потім пили той чай в рубці разом з Килиною та Лєлею.   
Потім Данило знов заліз у крісло і, вже нікуди не поспішаючи, спрямував «Мавку» до Кафи.

33.  
Кілька днів потому в одному з кабінетів Дипломатичного Палацу на Аскольді, столичній планеті Республіки, відбулася досить жорстка розмова.  
В ній брали участь троє: міністр закордонних справ Республіки, посол Усамської Порти та представник Галактичної Співдружності.  
―… Так ви кажете, ми напали на Синопський пашанат? ― професійно розігрував здивування міністр. ― Коли б це? Наскільки мені відомо – а я, маю зазначити, завжди отримую найсвіжішу інформацію – наш флот не залишав місць постійної дислокації та не виходив за межі зазначених в мирній угоді зон патрулювання. І це можуть підтвердити як представники нашого флоту, так і спостерігачі Галактичної співдружності.   
Представник Співдружності мовчки кивнув. Посол заперечив:  
― От тільки не треба прикидатися. Ми добре знаємо, що ваші диверсанти маскуються під цих бандитів, цих… запорогів. І саме вони…  
― Стривайте, ― виставив вперед долоні представник Співдружності. ― Згідно до усіх угод та інших домовленостей, так звані «запороги» - це незалежні збройні формування, окремі адміністративні одиниці, приватні військові компанії. Так само, як і «Ісмаїлові брати» в Порті, «Лиси космосу» чи «Портове братство». Простіше кажучи – кондотьєри, наймати яких можна приватним особам чи компаніям для вирішення своїх приватних проблем. В тому числі і для промислового шпигунства, і для деяких силових операцій. Замість того, щоб виставляти якісь безпідставні претензії до Республіки, ви б поцікавилися в поважаного мною Ахмета бін Мусліма аль Балі, паші Синопського, чи не було в нього конфліктів з якимись корпораціями. Чи іншими приватними особами.  
― Отож, - погодився міністр. ― Все, що відбулося, виглядає виключно як конфлікт приватних осіб. Конкретно на флот Порти ніхто не нападав, на саму планету Синоп-1 так само нападу, як такого, не було.  
― А як же метеоритне бомбардування? – не здавався посол. Міністр чарівно посміхнувся, змусивши посла здригнутися. Міністр був трансгендером, і подейкували, ніби цю посаду він отримав серед іншого і для того, щоб самим своїм виглядом дражнити дипломатів Порти, в якій подібні люди переслідувалися і дискримінувалися.  
― Яке метеоритне бомбардування? Ніяких свідоцтв того, що хоча б один метеорит дійшов до поверхні планети. Ніяких свідоцтв того, що хоча б один метеорит вибухнув у низькому шарі тропосфери. А метеорний дощ у верхніх бомбардуванням не вважається, якщо не викликає руйнувань. А він не викликав.  
Представник Співдружності підтвердив:  
― Так, вірно. Наше представництво на Синопі-1 не зафіксувало жодного факту руйнувань, жодного збитого метеорним дощем літального апарату. Все, що відбулося, вкладається в рамки приватного конфлікту.  
Міністр додав:  
― Крім того, цей приватний конфлікт був спровокований самим Ахмет-пашою. В нас є беззаперечні докази і свідоцтва, що саме приватна армія паші зробила рейдерський напад на астероїд Біла Скеля, який є частиною Республіки і знаходиться в її територіальних межах, тобто мало місце ще й порушення мирної угоди. Приватна армія паші спричинила на тому астероїді грабування та руйнування, захопила в полон сорок три людини. В нас також є докази, що захоплені в полон громадяни Республіки були насильно вивезені на Кафу і там перевантажені на інші кораблі. До речі, в мене тут є копія скарги мера Кафи на дії паші, які порушують як правила Кафи, так і основні положення Конгресу Фронтиру. А ще в нас є докази, що ці захоплені в полон особи були насильно вивезені в Синоп, де їх утримували в маєтку Ахмет-паші, готуючи до продажу в рабство. Що ви скажете на це, пане посол?  
Посол знітився, але лише на мить:  
― Нічого не знаю, в нас якраз навпаки, є свідоцтва, що ці люди поїхали на Синоп-1 цілком добровільно, уклавши трудові угоди. Адже Усамська Порта пропонує дуже вигідні умови працевлаштування для жінок з популярними професіями…  
― Дурниці верзете, пане посол, ― різко обірвав його міністр, і його миловидне личко одразу ж стало суворим і жорстким. ― За законами Республіки, як і за законами Галактичної Співдружності, свідоцтвами, які підтверджують факт добровільного найму на роботу, є трудові угоди, укладені за правилами Республіки і Галактичної Співдружності, з виплаченим авансом. Якщо це робота за межами Республіки, то має бути ще й заява робітника, оформлена за всіма правилами. А також трудова картка, видана Міграційним Бюро, і трудова віза, засвідчена в нашому консульстві. Нічого подібного ви не можете надати. Отже, ми вважаємо, що вказані жінки були викрадені і вивезені за межі Республіки примусово. І це ніщо інше, як викрадення людей.   
― За законами Усамської Порти… ― почав був посол, але представник Співдружності обірвав його:  
― Порта не входить в Галактичну Співдружність чи у будь-які інші наддержавні утворення. Порта не дотримується міжнародних правил та законів. Порта знаходиться під численними санкціями як агресор-рецидивіст і вкрай корумпована держава, в якій порушуються базові права людини. Тому ані Галактична Співдружність, ані Ліга Вільних Планет, ані Зоряний Союз, ані Тяньго, та навіть Конгрес Фронтиру не приймають ніяку документацію, оформлену в Порті без підтвердження її повноважними представниками наших наддержав чи держав-членів наших утворень. Ви таких документів надати не можете. Тому все, що ви зараз можете – і повинні – зробити – це принести вибачення, сплатити компенсації постраждалим і задовольнитися тим, що постраждалі від дій вашого держслужбовця, яким є Ахмет-паша, обмежилися актом помсти, який здійснили за допомогою найманих кондотьєрів. Тому що ці люди, між іншим, мають повне право подавати на Усамську Порту в міжнародний трибунал. Радійте, що лише за факт викрадення і психологічних знущань. Якби їх устигли продати чи зґвалтувати, вони б точно подали в трибунал.   
Однак так просто здаватися посол не збирався.  
― Добре. З діями Ахмет-паші ми розберемося самі. Якщо справи дійсно такі, як ви кажете, він понесе покарання і з нього буде вирахувана сума на сплату відшкодувань постраждалим від його дій. Але… згідно ваших же законів захоплення заручників – це злочин. А ці, як ви кажете, «приватні особи», ці «ображені» взяли в заручники сина Ахмет-паші, бея Рамсана бін Ахмета аль Балі. І утримують його проти його волі. Ми вимагаємо повернути бея Рамсана додому і видати винних у його викраденні. І тут ви вже не відбалакаєтеся, це ваші громадяни.  
Міністр з байдужим виразом обличчя розглядав пейзаж за широким вікном. Там на тлі смарагдово-зелених гір, під яскраво-синім небом в білих цятках хмаринок летіла зграйка золотавих дракончиків… не відводячи від них очей, міністр сказав:  
― Бей Рамсан не заручник, можете його забирати. Він зараз живе в п’ятизірковому готелі екстра-класу «Біла Лілея», до речі, за державний кошт. А щодо винних… - міністр розвернувся до посла, узяв з його рук термінал, полистав знімки з камер Ахметового маєтку. Нічого там не можна було роздивитись, самі мордяки у візорах, замотані хустками. ― Злітайте на Засіки, до запорогів. Або в Лисячу Нору. Чи, може, на Тортугу або до Старця Хасана. Десь там серед кондотьєрів ви, можливо, і знайдете цих людей.  
― А хто ж тоді привіз сюди, на Аскольд, бея Рамсана? ― здивувався посол. Такого він не чекав.  
Міністр зітнув плечима:  
― Здивовані? Ми теж здивувалися, коли отримали бея… поштовою посилкою з Кафи. В рятувальній капсулі. Відправника не було вказано. Лише місце.  
…Коли злий від приниження посол пішов ні з чим, міністр нарешті дозволив собі широко посміхнутися:  
― Чи не бажаєте пообідати, пане?  
Представник Співдружності погодився:  
― Із превеликим задоволенням, пане міністр. І дозвольте висловити вам співчуття: жити поряд з таким сусідом, як Усамська Порта… це випробування.  
Міністр відчинив двері, пропустив гостя вперед:  
― Зате доводиться постійно бути в тонусі, а це корисно для здоров’я.  
Дипломати стримано розсміялися.

 

ЕПІЛОГ  
Звісно, Данило і Петро чудово розуміли, що їм, як особам, які засвітилися в нападі на Синоп-1, краще за все було б років з десять не з’являтися в Республіці. Вони ж були в групі, яка захопила Рамсана в заручники. А це, що б там Роза не казала, був злочин. До того ж, хоч Фатьма і запевняла, що камери їх не зафіксували, принаймні так, щоб упізнати, а Рамсан таки їх бачив без маскування. І цього досить. Дома, звісно, на це можуть закрити очі, але у будь-якому разі не похвалять. В Данила можуть відібрати республіканську навігаторську ліцензію на ті ж десять років, а Петрові – на цей же термін заборонити виїзд з Білої Скели чи навпаки, вислати з Республіки. Та й Розі також.  
От так і сталося, що на Кафі білоскельці, кому можна було без побоювань повернутися додому, попрощалися з іншими, посідали на «Кровожерну Синицю» та відчалили на рідний планетоїд. В якості компенсації за пережите вони везли ящики Ахметового добра, чесно поділеного. Запороги, до речі, від своєї матеріальної частки відмовилися, їм достатньо було бази даних.  
Данило скликав команду і пасажирів на камбуз. Треба було щось вирішувати.  
Дочекавшись, коли підійдуть усі, і коли Олекса включить монітор в боксі Рози, яка лежала під апаратом штучного серця, Данило сказав:  
― Ну от, скінчився наш похід. Справа от у чому… Я та Петро з Розою – ми не можемо повернутися в Республіку, принаймні найближчим часом. На такі справи… здається, років десять термін давності. А нас же Рамсан цілком може упізнати як своїх викрадачів. Тому ми вирішили піти до запорогів.  
Оксана і Маруся погодилися:  
― Так. А ми – з вами. Сподіваємося, станемо у нагоді.  
Петро обійняв дружину, Данило вдячно потис Оксані руку. І повів далі:  
― Ну а іншим хочу запропонувати вирішити самим. Ми тут усі дорогоцінності, що нам дісталися, поділили на рівні частки. І кожен може їх продати тут, отримати купу грошей і дома жити на широку ногу.  
― Кепе, ти шо, в натурі нас женеш нах, чи як? ― образилася Пріська. ― Е, ні, діла не буде. До того ж мені теж до хати не можна, я бея в пузо ключем херакнула.  
― Прісцилла правду каже, ― сказав Олекса. ― Ми обидва з вами. Я вас також не полишу, а то пропадете. Он не пішов із вами – Розу встрелили.  
Лєля підтримала брата:  
― А, біс із ним, універом… ну не отримаю диплома зараз, отримаю через десять років. Заочно вчитися теж можна. Сподіваюся, добра медсестра на Засіках потрібна.  
Втеклі з гарему Лейла та Белла, помацавши свої пакунки зі здобиччю, перезирнулися… і Белла спитала:  
― Як гадаєте, нас із Лейлою приймуть на Засіку? Ну… не в якості повій тільки! Ми багато чого уміємо, не лише педикюри робити.  
Лейла додала:  
―А, шайтан з цим, а хоч би і як повій… Принаймні ми там самі собі чоловіків обиратимемо, а не як у паші. Коротше кажучи, щоб там не було, а я з вами. Хочу як-небудь башку Харуму зняти. І ще парі десятків козлів.  
Оксана обійняла Данила:  
― Мене б міг не питати. Я з тобою хоч у пекло, Данилку!  
Мелодійно пролунав голос бортового штінта:  
― Моя думка як штучного інтелекту може бути лише консультативною. Але б я хотіла вам запропонувати перед польотом на Засіку перевести ваші цінні метали та мінерали в галакти. На Кафі місяць тому відкрився філіал банку «Альфабета Бенкс». Вони приймають цінності за найбільш вигідними на Кафі цінами.

Кінець.


End file.
